Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: True Pokémon
by MKLG
Summary: Zener saved the world from the Meteor. She is living happily in the Square until an unexpected visitor arrives. Why is she so put off by the greatest rescue leader in the world? World is bigger than she expected as the past repeats itself. Now against the Pokémon who are her friends as she isn't seen as the true Pokémon to join this new to be created world. What are the costs?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I finally made the first chapter and got an idea for the plot. Don't worry, I'll still work on my other stories along with the other two, but I've been hit multiple sparks of inspiration. I need to get these ideas out to see what you all think before I put them away and never got to them. Anyway, here is the start of the third Mystery Dungeon Fanfiction I've written based off the Blue Rescue Team.**

 **To wildblazewind, you're character comes in later as has a vital role to the fic so don't worry, but it will take time to reach his introduction. I got you!**

 **Anyway…again, I hope you all like this one!**

 **Disclaimer: Like I have said in all my other ones, I don't own what they are based off.**

 **Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: True Pokémon**

Chapter 1

He knew he shouldn't have come here all alone. He wanted to show his friends he was brave and now he was lost in Mt. Thunder. He knew if he went any farther he could run into the legendary that was said to roost at the peak. He knew that it was Zapdos who lived at the peak, but even the ground type had a fear of the bird. Cubone hid behind a rock and placed his bone over his head. Maybe no one would find him. He just hoped the others sent for help like they were supposed to if he never returned. He cried silently out of fear.

As he coward behind his rock he began to hear echoed footsteps. He prayed they belonged to someone coming to save him. He peered over and saw nothing, but darkness from the passageway. He then heard voices. He ducked down and peered from the side so he would be less noticeable. He saw a small light come the passage to know someone was coming. It was only a matter of time. He knew he might have to fight. Any wild dungeon Pokémon could tell when an outsider entered. They located them like seek and destroy. From the light the incoming Pokémon appeared to be an electric. Considering where he was at, the fourth floor, he thought it to be an Electrike. He could take care of one of them easy. He knew Bonemerang. Sure, the move wasn't very strong yet, but he'd get up there. As the light got closer the small Cubone took a deep breath and tossed his attack.

"Ow!" a feminine voice said. He then heard snickering.

"Are you okay?" a male voice asked trying to cover a laugh.

"Yeah…come on. I think I knew who threw it."

He knew those voices. They weren't enemies. They were friends. A rescue team to be accurate. He ran out behind his rock and ran toward the light. He collided with the incoming Pokémon and was met with yellow fur. He looked up to the Pokémon and saw deep purple and black eyes. He knew a team would come for him, but never them. Team SparkBract.

The Pokémon who rescued him were a famous team, besides ACT, in around the area. They were made up mainly of a Jolteon, Sceptile, and an Absol or better known as Zener, Vidar, and Erebus. Zener was the leader and practically the only female on the team with her main partner being her best friend, Vidar.

"Are you okay Cubone?" Vidar asked the ground type.

"Yup!" he replied to the tall grass type.

"Well, let's get you out of here," Zener said activating her badge.

Marowak was worried sick about her child. Cubone's friends told her what happened and she was so full of different emotions. She wanted to strangle her son, but at the same time coddle him. That was if he was rescued. She had gone to Team SparkBract who she knew would go and rescue her child. They would be back soon, she knew it. She then heard a cry. It was Pelipper.

"Team SparkBract has returned!" he announced before leaving.

Marowak then rushed to the post office to meet them. As she reached the building she saw her child.

"Cubone!" she cried.

"Mom!" Cubone ran to his mother and hugged.

"Thank you Team SparkBract."

"No problem." The leader of the team replied.

Zener was happy to help anyone. That was the reason she join Vidar the first time, even though she had no memories and still didn't. She was fine with that choice. Vidar was her best friend and she loved to help others. Sure, she had a fighting streak, but she knew when the time was to talk then tussle. She was determined to help and get a job done.

Marowak thanked the team giving them their reward which Zener sometimes hated accepting. Rescuing others should be out of freewill, not because someone was going to pay you. Zener was told by Vidar that the rewards allow them to continue their work so think about it as them helping the team. Zener said she could live with that, but it didn't make it any better. There was a rumor around the Square about a Robin Hood. Sometimes needy Pokémon would find money or items they needed on their doorsteps in the morning. They didn't even ask. Vidar never question why he noticed missing money or items. They like enough of everything. He never questioned Zener about it.

Zener and Vidar talked casually about whatever came to mind as they walked back to base. They made a few pit stops to the bank and storage to put away extra cash and items. Some of that Vidar would magically be used without him noticing. As they crossed the Square to leave they heard a voice.

"Zener! Vidar!" It was Caterpie and Metapod.

"Hey you two!" Vidar said greeting the children.

"Where are you going?" Zener asked. They looked to be in hurry, but they could resist stopping to talk the team that had helped them out.

"Whiscash!" Caterpie squealed. "He's going to tell another story about Lucario!"

"Yeah!" Metapod agreed.

"Zener!" Vidar said grabbing onto Zener's tail. Zener jumped and out of reflex let out a yelp and bolt. She gave Vidar a small shock. It wasn't the first time. Vidar needed to learn he couldn't grab her tail like that anymore. It was different when she was an Eevee. "Ow! Zener!"

"Not my fault!" Zener replied in a jokingly type manner. "You should know better by now."

Vidar brushed off Zener and continued, "We should go listen too!"

"Why?" Zener asked. She never understood the fascination with Lucario. She knew he was a great leader, but that was it.

"His stories are inspiring!" Caterpie announced and the other two nodded. Zener thought so was working.

"Zener, you don't understand," Vidar said.

"No, I don't. I didn't grow up with these stories like you did or are," Zener explained, but not in snapping way. She didn't even know if she looked to anyone. It made sense to why she was kind of reserved and hardly gave anyone high praise such as role model. Zener didn't have anyone for her to try and strive to be like. Vidar kept forgetting she wasn't really a Pokémon. "But I will listen to them."

Vidar smiled at her openness though.

The group of friends made their way to the pond where the second wisest Pokémon resided. They saw multiple Pokémon where there such as Granbull, Lombre, Bellsprout, Diglett, and even Alakazam. Team ACT wasn't as busy as they use to be since rescue teams where being created more often. Some made bases around the Square and tried to recruit. Caterpie already said he was going to join SparkBract when he got older and Zener waited for the day and even helped him get stronger. It wouldn't be long before he could evolve.

"Tell us Whiscash!" Caterpie voice broke through the chatter.

"Alright, settle down," Whiscash said in booming, but wise voice. "Now, which one?"

"What about Cleffa?" Metapod asked.

"No, Skitty was the best!" Caterpie said.

"Hohoho! Now, now kids. How about a new one?" Whiscash said.

"Yeah!" they both agreed with smiling faces.

"Okay…how where Lucario had to rescue Taillow from a Weavile?" Whiscash asked. All the Pokémon listening, except Zener, faces lit up like fireworks. Well Alakazam's didn't fire up, but a solemn smile of acceptance. This one was bound to be good or the best one yet, but that was said about them all. Rescue mission where there was a fight were the best. Action heroes! They all nodded and Whiscash smiled.

"Yeah!"

"Well then…Weavile, a strong dark and ice type Pokémon from the edges of the region. She had a nasty streak and attacked anyone who entered her territory. Well, little Taillow was delivering a letter out there for Pelipper in order to help the out in that mail crisis years ago. Anyway, Taillow had to cross into her territory and she attacked with a freezing Ice Beam." The group, except two gasped. "Taillow went down over Mt. Avalanche. After a few days a rescue was needed as the letter was never delivered. Many brave Pokémon attempted to try and save poor Taillow, but couldn't. They were either taken down by the harsh dungeon or Weavile took them out herself. Eventually they went to the great leader, Lucario. Lucario accepted the mission without hesitation. He set off that next day after preparing because a great explorer always prepares. Lucario made to Mt. Avalanche in no time and through the caverns. Finally he made it to the summit where Weavile resided. At first he tried peacefully, but it eventually ended in battle. Claws to claws the two battled. Weavile had moment to strike and took it. She struck Lucario with her Ice Beam. Taillow who watching couldn't believe his eyes. Lucario was frozen solid. He thought he was a goner, never to be rescued. Then Lucario's eyes glowed blue and the ice surrounding him shattered. The ice then flew at Weavile in shards causing damage. With her distracted it gave prime opportunity to counter. Lucario launched his most powerful move, Aura Sphere at the dual type. The super effective move fainted Weavile. He then took Taillow to deliver the letter then home where he was rewarded. He didn't want the reward, just the satisfaction that all was well." Whiscash told.

"What a great story!" Metapod said.

"Best one yet!" Caterpie added.

"That story reminds me of someone!" they heard. The crowd turned toward little Diglett. He had a gleam in his eyes like Caterpie often did.

"Who?" Granbull asked.

"Lucario reminds me of Zener!" Diglett said. He liked Lucario, but Zener was his true hero. She did save him after all from Skarmory. "She saved me from Skarmory and doesn't like rewards!"

Zener tried not to let her blush show. These were times she wished she was Flareon. She was being called out on the spot. She turned her head away like she was looking at a tree and didn't hear them. She hated attention.

"He's right!" Caterpie agreed. Zener really wanted to tell the Pokémon to be quiet, but she was nice and didn't want to look like ungrateful for the compliments.

"I bet lot of Pokémon are like that!" Zener debated.

"Not really…" Vidar commented.

Zener glared at her partner and raised her paw. She touched him and gave him a jolt; this time was on purpose. Isn't wasn't enough to hurt him, just get him to be quiet. Zener smiled to herself as everyone laughed. Vidar didn't think it was funny. He then looked around and started to laugh himself.

Zener looked around at her friends happy she had them. She didn't know what she would do without them. They trusted her fully now. Everyone forgot about what they all did in the past with Gengar. That was behind them. She helped them even when she was given every reason not to. She'd do anything for them. Then something or more like someone caught the electric type's eye.

"What's wrong Alakazam?" Zener asked. Alakazam stood there with his eyes closed deep in thought. He then opened them to look at her.

"Someone is entering the Square," he said.

"That always happens," Vidar said not getting the context of his statement.

"I don't think that is what he means…" Zener answered for them. "Friend or foe?"

"I cannot tell."

"Then let's go." Zener said turning on her paws and making a run for the square. Everyone followed her.

As the group of Pokémon reached the square they saw a herd of Pokémon in the center crowding something. All the tall Pokémon stood in the way so no one could see over them. Zener, being small, could slip under them to see. Alakazam simply levitated over them. The rest pushed their way in or simply stood behind not wanting to get stepped on. They all stood near on another staring at the Pokémon who just arrived.

"This cannot be possible…" Alakazam muttered.

"It is." Zener mumbled.

They were all looking upon…Lucario.

 **AN: And that is Chapter 1! I hope you liked it! Please tell me what you think in a Review! And see you next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hello friends! I hope you like it so far! I'm excited that I got these new stories up I decided to write up their second chapters despite my doctor advised me not to! Who listens to them anyway…Here is Chapter 2!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of these, but I think they'd be cool not be viewed as stories.**

Chapter 2

They were all looking upon Lucario. The Lucario, known as the greatest rescue team leader of the area. He was in their square. He was tall and looked strong. Pokémon had never seen a species like him except from the statue outside the square. The living being of the statue. All the others looked up him like he was best Pokémon that came to existence. Wherever that was. All the stories were practically here, standing and breathing. The hero of them was standing in the center looking upon the group.

"Who here is your leader?" Lucario asked. His eyes scanned over them pointing out potentials.

Everyone turned and looked at each other. They never really had a leader. The Square was peaceful and didn't really need any guidance. Well, there was the council that was made of some rescue team leaders and some Pokémon who own shops such as Kangaskhan and Persian. Kangaskhan was a calm thinker while Persian thought on his paws. The others had reason not to be a part of the council. They were either too childish and didn't want that position. Anyway, the other members were Alakazam, Vidar, and Zener. Vidar wasn't a leader of a team, but he had great insight and position among the community. The small group of five really didn't appoint anyone to leader. Alakazam and Zener looked at each other and nodded.

"We would be the leaders of these Pokémon," Alakazam said gesturing to himself and the Jolteon next to him.

Lucario looked upon the two and closed his eyes. The appendages on the side of his head raised and he turned his head like he was looking at them. One had a light blue aura while another's aura was dark blue like navy. The appendages fell and Lucario opened his eyes.

"I will speak with you," Lucario said to Alakazam.

Zener was kind of surprised. Not that she really cared, but she was a leader to these Pokémon more than anyone. She was ranked higher than Gold as she was Platinum. The only reason that Alakazam stepped forward as well was because he knew Zener didn't like to take credit and needed a push sometimes. She was humble. Also that Alakazam was the main leader they looked to before her. Wasn't her fault, she was…better.

"Then speak," Alakazam said. The psychic type Pokémon knew he had to keep his cool.

"My name is Lucario. I come this far to offer my guidance to you in your aim for rescue teams. I want to take some on missions together and teach some of my ways. To bring knowledge and power. Will you accept me?" Lucario asked with a smile.

"Of course! It would be an honor to accept you here!" Alakazam said. He spoke for everyone there.

"Thank you. I wish to begin right away. Where are your highest ranked teams?" Lucario asked searching around the group. He saw a Sceptile, Blastoise, Golem, Meganium, Shiftry, Raichu, Octillery, Charizard, and Tyranitar. There were many strong looking Pokémon here. They would do nicely.

"That would be SparkBract and ACT!" a voice called from the crowd.

"Come forward!" Lucario announced. Zener thought it sounded more like bark.

He looked among the crowd and saw Charizard and Tyranitar come forward and stand behind Alakazam. He then saw the Sceptile move next to the Jolteon.

"And you are?" he asked the group unsure who was who.

"Lucario, we are ACT including members myself, Alakazam, Charizard, and Tyranitar," Alakazam explained.

"It's a pleasure to meet you!" Charizard roared. Everyone wanted to face palm themselves. That was Charizard for them.

"My team is SparkBract and my name is Zener and this is my partner Vidar," Zener introduced. Vidar seemed like he was going to shake off the bulbs on his back. He was so nervous that Zener could feel it on her fur. She was sure he wasn't going to speak without making a fool of himself. She didn't miss that Lucario seemed disappointed that Zener spoke for them.

"I will start with you, Alakazam, Tyranitar, and Vidar. You have been chosen by myself to accompany me to Western Cave for a training exercise. If you choose to accept meet at the crossroad at dawn tomorrow," Lucario explained.

Charizard looked heartbroken that he wasn't picked to go. But he usually brushed off those feelings. Also a part of him didn't want to go back to Western Cave after the last time. He didn't know if they'd be going that far, but he wanted to safe then get his tail kicked again. Alakazam talked about Lucario often as a way to inspire them. Charizard figured everyone couldn't go, but knew he should have kept his mouth shut.

Everyone wanted to go, but it was known that Western Cave was a horrible place that only the strongest teams could go. It made sense why he wanted to see the strongest teams. However, why not go as a group? Another question was raised…why wasn't Zener going? Zener was one of the strongest Pokémon in town and was a great rescuer, next to Alakazam that is.

Lucario nodded to group and asked would a Pokémon mind putting him up for the night. Everyone wanted to jump at the offer, but thought it best not to look desperate. They suggested he visit Whiscash and Lucario said he would. He then left the area heading up to the pond. They all stared like gold was left where he walked. 

As they walked back to base Vidar wouldn't be quiet. He wasn't nervous anymore, but overwhelmed. He was also upset he couldn't get himself to say anything to him. Lucario coming to town seemed like the day he met Zener. Zener thought she was the best person to come into his life. Zener wasn't really jealous, but it was overbearing and annoying. She really didn't want to listen to something she really didn't care about. She was pretty sure no one did.

"I can't believe that happened Zener!" Vidar squealed like a child getting a treat.

"Me neither…" she sighed. She kind of wanted to sleep. She was tired.

"What's wrong Zener?" Vidar asked looking down at his best friend. He caught onto her tone.

"I don't know. Something about him puts my fur on edge…" she explained. She got a weird feeling from him she couldn't explain nor put her paw on.

"Isn't your fur always on edge?" Vidar asked to make a joke.

"Shut up," Zener replied shoving him with her paw. Her fur often became cracks of jokes since evolving. It was spikey and Pokémon wondered why Zener picked Jolteon as her evolution. Everyone swore that Zener would be an Espeon or Vaporeon with how she acted to others not her enemies. She was sweet and caring which both evolutions were kind of associated with. Jolteon seemed more rebellious. Zener was certainly fight happy when in the field which seemed like a perfect point.

"Are you upset you weren't invited?" Vidar asked. He knew Zener didn't really care for their new guest, but he was never picked over her. They always were picked together and wasn't like he wasn't going to share what happened.

"No." She simply answered.

"Why? Charizard was pretty upset, aren't you?"

Zener glared at Vidar for even putting her on the same personality level as Charizard. Charizard was kind of a carefree Pokémon with a strong sense of pride and battle skills. Zener was only half that.

"He's not a big of a deal to me as everyone else. Perhaps I don't have anything to gain…" Zener wondered out loud about. Made sense. Plus she wondered what Lucario was doing before with his eyes closed and appendages. New Pokémon in the area that she didn't know put her off edge unless they posed no threat. She also wondered if anyone else in the area had encountered Lucario before them.

"Then I don't either." Vidar declared.

"What?" Zener snapped in surprise.

"I don't want to go without you. We work better as a team. We are a team. I'll say I have stomach ache or something," Vidar explained. Zener started to snicker at their classic inside joke.

"You'd give up an outing with the great Lucario for me?" Zener asked being sarcastic about the Pokémon she mentioned. Vidar let the jerk side of Zener go. She really only did this to him. They had to be good friends to joke around the way they did.

"Yeah," he agreed. He was serious, somewhat.

Zener went quiet as she thought about what Vidar said. He always thought about the team and never for himself. Actually, he thought for her basically. They were best friends, but she didn't want that to stop him. He needed to do things for himself once in a while. He went with her when he didn't have to nor did she want him to. Especially when they were fugitives or to challenge Rayquaza. She was prepared to go alone every time.

"Go."

"What?" Vidar asked hearing what she said, but needed to hear it again. That and he didn't quite understand what she meant.

"Go. This is a great opportunity for you to learn and I don't want me not going to stop you. Take a little me time." Zener explained further.

Vidar looked at Zener with his eyes swelling. In truth he wanted to go and would go without Zener, but he felt bad. She loved to go on missions and help. This would be good for her too. He didn't want Zener to ever be alone. Before she could protest about doing dangerous missions alone he'd speak up. Like when they went after Groudon and Rayquaza. He knew Zener wanted to go alone despite he and Erebus knew the stakes and accepted them. He leaned over and hugged her. Perhaps she could have 'me time' too.

"Thanks Zener," he said. He would do SparkBract proud and even put in a good word to Lucario about Zener or even figure out why he seemed to ignore her. Zener was difficult to ignore as she was strong, a quick thinker, and determined. Also she was the only Eevee evolution for a while. She was rare and not just in Pokémon species. She saved them all. And that her fur was bright yellow…

"Your welcome," she answered hugging him back. Vidar then thought about the position he was in. That bright fur that he often put as the butt of jokes. Zener's spiked, yellow fur was touching him. He could feel the electricity flow.

"Don't shock me!" he quickly forced and released her to back away. He then heard Zener start to snicker.

"You're no fun…"

 **AN: And that is Chapter 2! Sorry that it seems shortish, but the story should pick up in few chapters or so. I hope you'll continue to read and maybe even review, favorite, or follow! All these really help. You're all the best! See ya next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: You have arrived at the end of the mystery dungeon to be rewarded with Chapter 3! Thanks to all those I see read this story! Hope you like it!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything Pokémon related. You know what I mean by now…**

Chapter 3

Zener woke up the next morning earlier than she normally did. She wanted to see Vidar off before he left for Western Cave. They were meeting outside her team base where she called home. She got up and stretched herself out. Her body told her to lay back down, but she'd told herself she would do that in like ten minutes. She shook off sleep for right now and walked outside where she saw a familiar Pokémon.

"Hey Vidar," Zener said seeing her partner hanging around her mailbox.

"Zener!" Vidar cried shocked to see her up. "What are you doing here?"

"I live here…" she said tiredly. She was tired thus within reason to reply smartly.

"Haha. I mean what are you doing up?" Vidar rephrased his question.

"I wanted to see you off and luck." Zener said truly. "So, I'm here to say good luck."

"Thanks Zener!" Vidar said. "What are you going to do today?"

"I don't know. I might take some rescues jobs or just hang around. Not sure…" Zener said.

"Don't work too hard!" Vidar replied.

"Vidar!" They heard a bark.

They two main members of Team SparkBract turned to see Lucario, Alakazam, and Tyranitar at the crossroad. Like yesterday Zener began to feel that off feeling again. She didn't want to point paws, but she swore it was Lucario. The members of ACT never gave her this feeling. Knowing if she ever said anything people would blame it on her type. For now she'd leave it alone.

"See you later." Zener said.

"Bye Zener."

Vidar gave a smile to his partner for reassurance. A part of him really didn't want to go without her. It felt unnatural. Zener smiled and nodded. With that Vidar turned to join the others in his group. They all nodded before they set foot off toward the Western Cave. She wished them luck with what she knew lurked inside the depths of the cavern. She sighed and went back inside.

* * *

Western Cave opponents were as strong as ever. They were over half way through and Vidar was already feeling the pressure. Lucario was working them hard and it seemed like the only that could keep up was Alakazam. Even Tyranitar was slacking at little, but he wouldn't admit it. Neither would Vidar, but that didn't mean he could complain internally. Lucario went after every Pokémon they saw. At least with Zener, as much as she liked to fight, she tried to avoid those she didn't have to engage. It seemed unnecessary. Vidar then noticed during his contemplation that he wasn't alone.

"Something seems to be on your mind," Lucario asked the young Sceptile.

"Uh…I guess, can I ask you something?" Vidar asked.

"You may."

"Why didn't you choose Zener?" Vidar asked straight out.

"Zener is the Jolteon, your partner, correct?" Lucario asked.

"Yup, she's great!" Vidar said.

"She's different than you. Upon meeting her I sensed she wasn't like us…" Lucario speculated.

"She isn't." Vidar confirmed which sparked Lucario's attention. "She's use to be a human."

"A human?" Lucario asked shocked, but still remained calm.

"Yup, she was asked to come here to save up from the meteor," Vidar explained Zener's origin. He went on about how she asked to be tested and their fugitive status. "So, why didn't you ask Zener?"

Lucario seemed to be deep in thought about what Vidar revealed. The look of her wasn't a normal Jolteon. It said she wasn't normal. He suspected it when he saw her aura yesterday, but this confirmed it. Zener was really human. Just like that other one…those others. He then heard Vidar's question about her.

"She has nothing to gain from me. She will continue to grow on her own. I would not worry about her," Lucario explained.

"Okay, that makes sense," Vidar agreed. It was what Zener said yesterday. Vidar learned that Zener was right. Lucario thought the same about her. He was only put off by Zener and that she appeared to him what she actually was, human.

"Lucario!" Alakazam's voice came from a room.

"Let's go." Lucario said running toward the voice. Vidar nodded and followed the master.

Both bipedal Pokémon ran toward the psychic type and the other member of his team. They entered the room to see a portal on the floor. The dark violet color portal circled around like a black hole. That was defiantly wasn't there the last time.

"What is that?!" Vidar said to the others. They all looked to Alakazam and Lucario. Alakazam shook his head as he had no clue to what was in front of them. Lucario just stared at the portal expecting him to say something. Out of nowhere multiple attacks appeared and were heading for them.

* * *

Zener was hoping to go back to sleep, but she couldn't. She ended up restlessly trying to fall back asleep, but ended up in her own thoughts. She couldn't help her mind wandering what they were up to. She hoped that Vidar, Alakazam, and Tyranitar wouldn't decide to make a team. What would they call themselves…VAT, AVT, SAT? There were too many variations she didn't want to think about. What would she be left with? Charizard? Not that he wasn't a strong ally, but she connected better with Vidar. What would they be? SparkFire? Zener stopped her silly thought process and went out.

Zener didn't go out on any rescues. The area was getting more rescue teams by the day so Zener felt comfortable taking a break. Every rescuer deserves a break. Well…what could she do with a break? Relaxing sounded pretty good and she had a great spot that was always open.

"Zener! Good to see you!" Whiscash said as he saw the Jolteon come up the path.

"Hi Whiscash, are my spots open?" Zener asked.

"Of course!"

Zener had two spots near the pond. One was under a shady tree near the right side. Only a little sun shined through so it wasn't bright nor too dark. Since the children liked to play over in that area Zener would lay there and talk or nap. The second was odd or at least the others thought it was. Zener and Whiscash liked it. The spot was directly on Whiscash. The spot was discovered by accident. Caterpie and Metapod were training and almost hit Zener. Luckily she jumped out of the way which ended on Whiscash. Whiscash could feel the electricity from her even though it didn't affect him. He found it calming and so did she as Whiscash just sat in the water and not on land. It allowed them to relax and embrace another side to live. Neither minded as long as every once in a while Whiscash would swim around or Zener would release a small charge.

"Where are planning to go?"

"The tree, I might head there later," Zener said going to the place under the tree.

"Hi Zener!" Caterpie said.

"Hey Caterpie, Metapod," Zener said laying down.

Zener placed her head down in soft grass and snuggled her face. She closed her eyes and listened. She could hear the wind blowing and the children playing. They often played battled each other so they could grow stronger in hope to join Zener's team. Zener thought of the day when that would happen. The day would be long waited. She felt the warm breeze in her fur. It was like blanket. She could feel sleep calling to her. It was only a matter of time before she slipped into a slumber.

* * *

She saw fire and darkness. The sky was no longer bright. The grass was no longer green or even there. The small bridge was destroyed and water seemed dry. Holes cluttered the ground and the stones were out of place. The places she knew were in ruin. The shops she went to everyday were nothing, but remains of what was once there. No one was around. She then heard an explosion and saw figures coming toward her. They all were taller than her she was sure. All their figures looked familiar. She had seen them someone where before. She knew them. They were friends and now they looked at her like she was to join the destruction. They fired a barrage of moves at her. She recognized some as Flamethrower, Solar Beam, Psybeam, Hyper Beam, and an Aura Sphere. As the came closer she knew she would be joining the others.

* * *

Zener gasped as she woke from her dream. She woke up before she struck by the moves. Even though it was only a dream she felt everything. She breathing was heavy and she brushed off the weak feeling. She quickly then looked around to see all was well. She sighed in relief. It was all dream. However, Zener knew about trusting dreams.

"Zener?" she heard a voice belonging to Whiscash. "Are you alright?"

"Fine." Zener replied.

Whiscash gave a disapproving look. He knew when she was lying or unsure. He smiled and patted his whiskers on his head signaling her to hop on. They were going to take a swim around the pond while talked. Zener sighed as she got and walked to the edge of the pond. The Whiskers Pokémon patted his head again. Zener then hoped on. Whiscash then started swimming out.

"Tell me child, what's been bothering you?" Whiscash asked. "And don't you lie either. I'll know. Your fur releases a small discharge when you do."

Zener let a small laugh before she said, "Since Lucario arrived in town I've just been getting weird feelings. I don't know, but he gives me a weird vibe."

"Well that's actually understandable," Whiscash informed.

"It is?"

"Yes, Lucario can see aura which is a form of spiritual energy. It is described as the essence of every living creature. Your essence is different than ours as you're normally a human, but transformed into a Pokémon. He must sense that of you. Probably the reason he'd wary of you. You must be feeling that surge as your electricity allows you to feel pulse. Understand?" Whiscash explained.

"Yeah, I think so," Zener replied. It didn't make a lot of sense, but she was going to go with it.

"Something else bothering you?" he asked.

"I don't know…" Zener mumbled.

"I don't know about you, but I sense bad weather approaching…" Whiscash said the electric type sitting on his back.

"Yeah, so do I," Zener agreed.

Both Pokémon looked at one another unsure what to say about their new found feelings. This wasn't like before. They were in tune with the weather and they didn't just mean the weather. Zener liked coming to Whiscash about these kinds of topics for this reasons. He didn't think she was entirely crazy.

"Zener!" she heard and saw Lombre.

"What is it?" Zener asked turning to the dual type. He looked panicked and out of breath. She figured he went to her house first before coming here.

"There's trouble!" Lombre announced urgently. "There's been an attack!"

 **AN: And that's the end of the chapter! Things are heating up! I hope the aura speech made sense. Now go rest you're eyes, you'll need them for the next chapter! Please Review and such. See you next time!**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Welcome back my fine fanfiction reading friends! Just to say I refer the doorway as a path because looking at not in game perspective doors would be weird. Anyway, here is chapter 4 of True Pokémon! (Like it did with Being of Darkness below the disclaimer is a name/species/ability/level/moves summary. Sorry I forgot to put it.)**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

 **Zener (Jolteon-Volt Absorb) Lv. 57: Thunder/Thunder Bolt/ Dig/ Shadow Ball**

 **Vidar (Sceptile-Overgrow) Lv. 56: Leaf Blade/ Bullet Seed/ Brick Break/ Screech**

 **Erebus (Absol-Pressure) Lv. 56: Slash/ Ice Beam/Flamethrower/Iron Tail**

 **Lucario (Inner Focus) Lv. 65: Aura Sphere/Psychic/Extreme Speed/Bone Rush**

 **Alakazam (Inner Focus) Lv. 59: Psychic/ Psybeam/Focus Punch/Teleport**

 **Charizard (Blaze) Lv. 57: Flamethrower/Slash/ Metal Claw/Dragon Rage**

 **Tyranitar (Sand Stream) Lv. 58: Earthquake/ Hyper Beam/Rock Slide/ Bite**

Chapter 4

Upon being told about the attack Zener rushed to the square. She felt a fear inside her for her partner. Was he badly injured? She wondered what attacked them. There were many strong Pokémon living there, but they should have been able to defend themselves. Unless it was a monster house. They shouldn't been horribly defeated though. In addition, Alakazam, Tyranitar, and Vidar knew too well not to even go near Mewtwo. She didn't know Lucario's judgment though. He could have blindly led them into a fight with the psychic type with no chance at victory. She was scared about if Vidar was even there.

Zener arrived at the square to see three Pokémon laying on the ground. They all looked badly injured. Zener could breathe easy seeing the tall grass type among them. Lucario was not. Zener didn't want to say she felt happy about that, but she kind of did. Perhaps now those feeling would go away.

"Vidar? Are you okay?" Zener asked her partner.

"Zener…" Vidar acknowledged weakly. Inside he was happy to have made it back to the square. Zener's voice was reassuring and the sounds of the others made him aware that he wasn't dreaming.

"Yeah, you'll be alright," Zener reassured.

"Who did this to you?" Charizard asked.

"We never saw. The attack came out of nowhere…" Tyranitar answered.

"What about Lucario?" Lombre asked.

"He's still down there," Vidar answered.

Everyone gasped, except Zener. She kept a straight face. The others saw Lucario as a great leader and warrior so why should they be surprised that he'd still fighting and working his way through.

"We must send out a team to assist him," Alakazam said rising to his feet.

"You want to send someone down there?!" Bellsprout exclaimed.

"A team," Alakazam corrected.

Zener put her head down and out of the way so no one would actually see her. She didn't want to go. Lucario seemed like a capable Pokémon so he'd be alright. From the stories it seemed like he could take care of himself and didn't need a rescue. Plus, if he was defeated he'd be transported out, right? That or just be the lost hero.

"Zener should lead it," Vidar voiced.

Zener cursed to herself. Vidar would say that and she kind of wished he wasn't conscious. However, she didn't think it would do very much anyway. She was one of the stronger Pokémon left in Central Town. If Vidar didn't say anything someone else would have.

Vidar wanted for Zener to have a chance to prove herself to Lucario. If he saw the Jolteon in attack then perhaps he could gain a respect for her. A part of Vidar hoped Zener would gain a respect for Lucario too. Part of him denied this hope as much as Zener is actually a human. Or as Zener would say she'd evolve into an Espeon or something else. She's Jolteon now so she couldn't evolve again thus meaning never going to happen.

"I will go as well," Charizard stated.

"Zener…" Alakazam questioned the electric type.

"I'll go," Zener replied. She knew it might be looked down upon if she denied. "Erebus will be going with us. We'll leave in about ten minutes."

It took less than ten minutes to gather supplies and collect Erebus, but Zener just wanted to stall for time hoping that Lucario would return. Zener had no such luck. She packed their bag and prepared to leave.

"Good luck Zener," Vidar said as they were about to leave. He was resting at her home for now until she either returned or had enough strength to return to his. He probably just wait for her.

"Thanks," Zener replied turning toward the dungeon path road.

Vidar knew she wasn't too happy about going to Western Cave. She was expecting to relax and hear about the adventure later. He was safe with his trust in her as he knew Zener wouldn't let feeling interfere with a rescue. She was professional.

"Erebus," Vidar called to the Absol.

"Yes?" Erebus questioned turning to the Sceptile.

"Watch out for her," Vidar said. He didn't like that he was going with them as he took it upon himself to look out for her.

"I always do." Erebus replied turning to join his teammates.

Erebus joined them after fighting Articuno during their fugitive time. He wanted to fight against disasters and Vidar wondered why he stayed after they stopped the falling star. The disasters calmed down so why would he stay. Vidar assumed Erebus stayed out of respect for them or at least Zener. Erebus seemed to like Vidar, but not in the same way as Zener. Vidar was convinced that Erebus liked Zener in a romantic way. If that was the case then Zener would be fine with Erebus with her.

* * *

The group made their way through Western Cave rather quickly. They seem to be finding each new path leading deeper in the dungeon easier than the last. Also they noticed that they weren't running into wild Pokémon as much as they normally should. They had a few opponents here and there, but nothing over like five. Already they reached the past seventieth floor with hardly any problems. They were beginning to think was this mission even a mission.

"If it stays like this then we'll reach Lucario in no time!" Charizard roared behind him to Zener and Erebus. He was trying to keep positive. Erebus nodded while Zener kept quiet as if she was with her own thoughts.

"Zener…is something wrong?" Erebus asked the quiet Jolteon.

"Not really," she answered. "It's just I don't know why I feel so wrong about this."

"I see…" Erebus concluded trying to get a grasp on how the Jolteon was feeling. "I know somewhat how you feel. I too have no interest in Lucario."

"Huh?" Zener questioned hearing his statement.

"Since I am from the area of Frosty Forest stories do not go out that far. In addition I lived in solitude until upon meeting your group. You interested me on what you were doing out there and when I heard your plea to Articuno I knew I had to step in," Erebus explained.

"We're glad you did or we'd be icicles." Zener joked. Erebus let out a slight chuckle. Zener looked at him in surprise as it was rare to hear the Absol laugh. "Did you just chuckle?"

"On occasion," he answered back to his normal self of calm and collected.

"Guys! Come quick!" they heard Charizard's voice from up ahead. Both Pokémon nodded and ran up to catch up with the fire and flying type.

"What?" Zener asked.

"There is no path," Charizard said.

"Explain." Erebus asked or more like ordered.

"I mean look at the map. We've been to every room on this floor and yet there is no path leading to the next floor." Charizard explained.

Zener took the map from Charizard to have a better look. She scanned it over carefully to make sure they had not missed any paths that could lead them forward. He was right. She didn't see anything wrong except no path.

"Weird…" Zener said showing the map to Erebus who eventually agreed with both statements.

"What now?" Charizard asked the leader of the team.

Zener thought about her options. She wanted to say go back to town, but how would that view to the others. That they didn't try? They couldn't just stand around and it wasn't like they couldn't ask for directions.

"I guess we should look around again. Maybe we missed something," Zener replied. The others nodded and they began to figure where to start.

They decided to backtrack. It seemed logical and most of the time one finds what they are looking for by retracing their steps. They split an Apple before continuing on. As they were about to leave the room a chill ran down their spines.

"Erebus…was that you?" Zener asked knowing the Absol could use Ice Beam.

"Most certainly not," Erebus answered.

They trio turned around to see a swirl of psychic power. It was like how the others described. The wind pulled at them while they felt a pressure on to them. It wasn't the same as a Pressure ability. It was like a Psychic holding them down. The room became dark and none of them could see anything except the purple glow.

"What do we do?!" Charizard roared.

"Fight. Shadow Ball!" Zener barked as she launched a ball of darkness. The Shadow Ball hit the psychic energy and exploded. The vortex only began to grow larger and stronger. "Attack!"

"Flamethrower!" Erebus attacked.

"Dragon Rage!" Charizard cried.

"Thunder!"

The attacks struck the psychic energy. Then it stopped. The three Pokémon stared at the force as it instantly expanded slamming them into the dungeon walls. They could feel the pressure forced upon them. Zener realized this wasn't just psychic force as Erebus was being effected as much as they were.

Zener released a Thunder Bolt to combat. The force stopped and they fell to ground. Out of the corners of her eyes she saw Charizard and Erebus transport out as they fainted. Zener could feel she was hanging on by one. Her vision was becoming blurry as she saw figures.

"This her…she's very stubborn."

"And in my way."

"She won't be around for long. Oink!"

"I'm making sure of that."

Zener felt her strength fading as she lost. She felt a magic come over her as she was transported out. She knew she heard two distinct voices. One she didn't know, but she was sure the other was Lucario.

* * *

Vidar wanted to pace nervously around the base, but his body hurt. He was slowly regaining his strength, but he didn't feel it was fast enough. He wanted to get back out there and help the others. No one knew what had attacked them. Apparently no one was strong enough to find out either. He hoped Zener and the others didn't have to go through what they did.

"Vidar!" he heard from outside. Vidar slowly moved outside and saw Caterpie.

"What is it?" he asked the small bug type.

"It's Zener and her team! They're back and…"

"What?" Vidar asked kind of pushy.

"They were attacked too…" Caterpie said shyly.

Vidar's eyes widen as he heard those words. Having experienced firsthand he knew what it like. He was worried how the others were fairing. How rough was the force against them? Did they find Lucario?

Vidar pushed past his pain and followed, more like overshot Caterpie in getting to the square. Caterpie followed as quickly as he could. Vidar thought it took forever getting to the square. As he passed Kecleon's shop he saw Charizard. He had marks all over his body and the flame on his tail was low. Despite he was out cold, his face looked almost calm. Alakazam and Tyranitar were trying to wake him, but appeared to be unlucky.

He got closer and saw Erebus. He didn't look as bad as Charizard, but he was injured. Marks of injury and dirt were clearly painted on his white fur. From what he could see he was on the edge of conscious. A few others tried to talk to him, but it seemed like he couldn't quite answer. He looked to who laid next to Erebus…Zener.

Zener looked the worst of them. She wasn't even close to being awake despite some yelling. She didn't even flinch as the only facial expression she had was etched in pain. Like with Erebus Zener had marks all over her fur that appeared because on the contrasting colors. Vidar wondered if Zener was even breathing. Sure didn't look like it. He got closer and heard a soft wheeze.

"She's having trouble breathing," Vidar announced.

"Kangaskhan and some of the others are trying to create a remedy as we speak," Alakazam answered.

Vidar looked worriedly down at Zener. He could hear some soft whimpering. She was gaining consciousness and Zener didn't need that. Alakazam walked in front of the electric type and placed a spoon on her. Immediately Zener calmed.

"What did you do?" Vidar asked.

"I only put her to sleep," the psychic type reassured. Vidar nodded knowing it was for the best.

"Was it the same thing that got us?" Vidar asked.

"And then some," a voice said coming from the entrance into town. Everyone turned to see Lucario standing there looking fine.

"What happened?" they all asked Lucario.

"Mewtwo attacked all of us, but he had help from someone here," Lucario explained with a straight face.

All the Pokémon in the town looked to one another wondering. They knew what the fighting and steel type meant. They had a traitor who was attacking rescue teams. But, who would do such a thing? Everyone in the area appreciated the work the teams did or helped them. It didn't make sense and why would Mewtwo help or let alone ask for it? Either way confused the group.

"Do you know who?" little Caterpie gathered his courage and asked.

"Someone you know well and should have always suspected…" he said trailing off before he revealed. He was building them up. "The Pokémon responsible is in the square as we speak…"

"Tell us!"

"Zener."

 **AN: So that chapter is concluded. Don't hate me for being ambiguous! I hope you've liked it and you'll review, favorite, and follow in the meantime! Means a lot! Thanks and see you!**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Hello everyone! Here is the newest chapter of True Pokémon! Hope you all like it as it heats up in this chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything Pokémon related.**

Chapter 5

"Zener!" the group of Pokémon shouted upon hearing Lucario's reveal.

"Zener would never do that!" Vidar defended the Jolteon.

"That doesn't sound like Zener…" Caterpie added.

"She's been deceiving you!" Lucario seethed. "You have learned from before that you can't trust the word of a human!"

"That was different!" Lombre announced.

"How so?" Lucario questioned. No one answered. They honestly didn't know. They knew Zener didn't seem bad from all that happened with Ninetales, the falling star, and Gardevoir. "Zener may have been sent here to save you from the falling star only to bring you closer to your true destruction."

He said it so calmly. It was like he was preaching and rehearsed this before arriving on the scene. He made them think though. They only knew about two humans turned into Pokémon which were Zener and Gengar. The ghost type came clean later and left to find himself surprising turning over somewhat a new leaf. Anyway, how did they not know humans were being turned into Pokémon in order to destroy them?

"Zener is different." Vidar announced.

"No, she isn't. Zener is not the only one of this kind. Why do think she aligned herself with Mewtwo? A human made Pokémon! Others are like them and they corrupt our Pokémon World. Friends, my brothers and sisters, do you want to live in world where everywhere you look reminds you humans? Whether one is in front of you or is a constant reminder?"

Vidar looked to see what the others were thinking about what Lucario was saying. He knew what he was thinking. Zener had done so much for them, all of them. She protected and cared for them. She still does. The grass type's eyes looked to the still Jolteon on the ground. There laid the greatest Pokémon and hero he ever knew. He doubted her once and he was wrong. He wouldn't do that again. He also thought about what happened to the Lucario in the stories.

"Zener was sent here to save us and she stayed for me. Evil isn't in her heart with all she has done and still does. She has proven that time after time." Vidar said glaring at the others for being silent for even considering what Lucario was saying was true.

"Zener is no threat…" a voice interrupted.

"Erebus!" Vidar exclaimed going to the Absol's side. "Are you okay?"

"I will be fine." Erebus said getting his footing so he could stand alone. The dark type had been listening to the entire conversation. If he wasn't so wiped he would have burned or froze the fighting and steep type. At least he could say his argument. "Would Zener be attacked if she was behind them?"

"She's covering." Lucario replied as soon as Erebus finished talking.

"And be hurt the most?" he counted.

"She can be healed," Lucario posed.

"With medicine," another voice entered the conversation being Kangaskhan. "This mixture should help Zener heal and regain her strength. I've got something for Erebus and Charizard too. Vidar, are you strong enough to carry Zener to your base? When I give this too her she'll need to be fully resting for a while and comfortably."

Vidar nodded and went to Zener. He reached down and picked her up cradling her in his arms. He grimaced when he saw her wince and felt his own healing injuries react to taking on the task. A task he didn't want anyone else to do. Carefully he walked back to base and placed Zener on her bed. He backed away and Kangaskhan placed the bowl to her mouth. She lifted her head in order to carefully pour the medicine. Seconds later she laid her head back down.

"Will she be alright?" Vidar asked.

"That and some rest she'll be okay. I mean undisturbed rest too," the mother answered.

"Thank you." Vidar answered.

"Not a problem. I would so all I could for this girl right here. She's done so much for me that I couldn't not help." Kangaskhan replied before she left Vidar alone with a sleeping Zener.

Vidar smiled thinking about how it appeared many Pokémon from town still believed in Zener. He would never understand what brought on Lucario's suspicions of her or what seemed like pure hatred. At first he seemed to ignore her and now he seemed out to get her. He might not understand, but he was going to find out.

* * *

It was the dead of night when the moon began to shine in through the window of SparkBract Team Base. The light shined on Zener's face. She moaned as she was waking up and opened her eyes. She was felt tired and weak. Her breathing had improved since earlier, but she still had to breathe more often. She wanted to go back to sleep, but at the same time she didn't. Memories began to fill in what happened. She was looking for Lucario when she and her team were attack by the same force that got her partner.

Zener lifted her head and looked around. The base was empty and quiet. That was unusual. Whenever she returned injured Vidar usually stayed and kept an eye on her despite that she would protest. Did he realize she would tell him that he didn't have to? If so, it was crappy time. She wanted him there. She was kind of scared and Vidar seemed to make it all better. She slowly got up to look around. She knew that it would be almost pointless as everyone would be asleep by now.

It took Zener three times to get to her feet. She was still awfully weak and found it difficult to stand. She knew she needed to work her muscles some before going back to sleep. She looked around and still saw no one. Perhaps Vidar was outside. He did always like to look at the moon when he was in thought. When she exited the house she saw no one. Zener decided it may be best to sleep. She sighed and turned to go back inside. Taking one step around a frenzy of seeds pelleted at her feet. She looked up and saw a tall and green figure.

"Vidar!"

"Rah!" Vidar screamed as he jumped off the top of the base and came down using Leaf Blade. Zener jumped inside in order to dodge it.

"Vidar! What's wrong with you?!" Zener shouted.

Vidar entered the base and his eyes were almost strained. Zener attempted calling for him many more times, but like the others they were unsuccessful. Vidar jumped at her striking down with Brick Break. Zener dodged and ended up in the back of the house. Vidar then released another Bullet Seed destroying the back windows. Zener saw this opportunity and jumped despite her body protested. She stumbled as she hit the ground and began to lose her footing. She was still so weak. She sprinted in hope to find someone to help her.

Zener arrived in town to see some Pokémon gathered in the square. She recognized some of them. Team ACT, the town's Pokémon, and Lucario. She knew she had to be quick as Vidar would be right behind her. They all turned to her.

"You've got to help. Something is wrong with Vidar!" Zener pleaded. When she got a look they all shared the same eyes and hers widened.

"What's wrong Zener? You've been found out." Lucario said in a casual voice.

"What? About what?" Zener questioned.

"You're with a force of untrue Pokémon trying to destroy us all," Lucario explained in a calm voice with was unsettling.

"Don't fight it Zener." Vidar said coming up.

Zener looked with fear. What was going on? Zener thoughts couldn't continue anymore as she felt slimy wraps around her body. They were Kecleons' tongues. They lifted her and tossed her across her the other Pokémon. Zener landed roughly on the ground in front of Persian's Bank. Zener struggled to rise to her feet. She looked to see a bone come across her head and throw her back. Lucario's super-effective Bone Rush struck four more times and she found herself now in front of the Post Office.

Zener felt like she was going to cry. She felt like she was going to die. Her body was too weak to even stand. She swore she might have broken some parts as well. She couldn't muster an attack. She wasn't even sure how she was even conscious then. From her place on the ground she saw the feet of the Pokémon she trust. Those who were friends and apparently were turned against her.

"Oh Zener…you were never one of us. You shall be the first I eliminate," Lucario said. His eyes then glowed blue and Zener felt herself being lifted from the ground. He was using Psychic. She was stating at him in the eyes. Despite hers were so detached she glared. "Good-bye human filth."

Lucario activated Bone Rush and swung at Zener. It slammed against her body and she felt the damage wreak havoc through her body. She also felt like she was flying. As she lost consciousness she realized she was going over the edge into the ocean below.

 **AN: Sorry that this is short, but this all I could think of. Yes, I didn't tell you what's going on for a reason. Hate me if you please or will, I don't care. Anyway, if you're not too horrible upset I hope you'll review, follow, or favorite. I hope to see you next chapter!**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Well, now I know how get people's attention…throw the main character off a cliff…noted. Anyway, glad to see people are liking the story and here is the next chapter!**

 **To Eagle Blaster: You'll just have to wait and see…**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own nothing and never will. Fact of life…at least in terms of Pokémon that is.**

Chapter 6

Lucario activated Bone Rush and swung at Zener. It slammed against her body and she felt the damage wreak havoc through her body. It drained her of her strength. She also felt like she was flying. She realized she was going over the edge into the ocean below.

Zener fell fast toward the ocean. She never knew if she hit the water or not. She lost consciousness before anything else. Luckily Zener hit the water where the rocks weren't prone to clustered at and protrude out. Zener hit the water straight on and went in clean as she fell head first into an almost nose dive. Zener wasn't just unconscious; she was almost in a coma like state as she was motionless as she floated down to the bottom. The damage she took was life-threatening. She could do nothing as water slowly enter her lungs and starting to choke her. Zener wasn't aware that she was in the process of dying.

A large dark figure with jaws that could rip open anything stared at the mass falling through the water. He had been watching the cliff side waiting for anything to fall. He knew he was too late. The enemy had already arrived and began his plan.

What was floating in the water looked like a Pokémon. A Pokémon that wasn't supposed to be a water type nor out cold. Yellow typically wasn't the color put with water. He swiftly went under and swam his way toward the Pokémon. The Pokémon had yellow and white fur. He had been waiting for this. He was too late. He took the Jolteon in his claws and swiftly made his way back to the rest of the group.

The large water type went up to topside first to get the water out of the Jolteon's lungs. He knew she had to have taken in water which would be stuck in her lungs if he didn't do anything. He squeezed her and nothing happened. He could give her mouth to mouth as his mouth would be around her entire head and then some. Also in the middle of the ocean was no place. He had to get back to the others. With his speed it took him about two minutes to reach his destination.

"Is she alright?" a Banette asked when the Feraligatr finally returned.

"We have to get the water out of her lungs." Feraligatr answered urgently.

"Right. Psychic!" Banette cried as he then used Psychic to force the rescued Pokémon to breathe. If the Jolteon could feel anything she would feel a pressure around her middle. The Jolteon coughed and water came out of her mouth. She coughed more until it sounded almost like her throat was raw. She then lumped back down and passed out. "That should do it."

"Good." Feraligatr answered. They were a while from her being perfectly healthy.

"Tsunami, is it her?" the Banette asked using the Feraligatr's name.

"I don't know Bane," Tsunami answered.

Tsunami looked down at the Jolteon to see that her eyes were open for a split second before they fell into darkness again. Apparently the electric type had some strength in her to see if she was safe before she succumbed once again. Zener thought she saw a figure of teal and blue.

* * *

The Pokémon looked into the hut she was staying in. Though the Pokémon was genderless, he thought he was a he, anyway, he was interested in her. The other Pokémon had been telling him about their visitor and she was who they were waiting for. He wondered how she could help. She was gravely injured and very weak. He peered in again to see some of the others around her.

"Datan," a voice called the Pokémon jumped. The Porygon turned and looked at their leader.

"Tsunami!" Datan said in surprise.

"She'll be fine. The other electric types are transferring their energies to her. She'll recover with time, electricity, and the medicine." Tsunami explained.

"Is it really her?" Datan asked.

"Yes. The other one who used to be a human. She is the true one that can save us," Tsunami explained.

* * *

It was only in dungeons you fainted and felt some of the damage. Pokémon guessed that was one of the mysteries about them. Outside, the damage was almost life-threatening like if you were a human being. Basically Zener was beaten by a group as such. Her body was bruised and possibly broken. Zener could feel herself being healed through medical and Pokémon means. Zener could feel an energy flow through her. By the seconds her strength was returning to her. Consciousness was starting to come to her. Zener began to open her eyes and saw metallic Pokémon around her. They all were enveloped in electricity that was following toward her.

"Well?" Tsunami asked.

"She's awake!" The Electrode said.

"Zener…"

"Know…name?" Zener tried to speak.

"Yes. It's alright, you're with friends…" Tsunami said brushing her fur around her head with his claws. Zener needed to sleep or she wouldn't heal. He hoped he could comfort her to help her sleep.

"Vidar…" Zener moaned when she heard friend. Images flashed through her mind about what happened…whatever time ago.

"Rest."

Zener's eyes grew droopy as she looked up. She saw a Feraligatr with the colors of teal body and fins of blue. The water type would be considered a shiny. Her mind wondered so much, but instead she just drifted off...

* * *

Zener woke up after what felt like forever. She opened her eyes and saw the room she was in was dark. A small light appeared from doorway that looked to be covered by a blanket. Zener grunted as she stood up and walked to the door. She felt stronger, but she was stiff. She brushed by the cover and was blinded by a light. When her eyes finally adjust…

"Ah!" Zener cried as a Pokémon she had never seen before was in her face.

"Sorry!" Datan cried trying to appease Zener's scare. "I'm Datan!"

"Hi…I'm Zener…" Zener introduced herself.

"Yay! Jolteon is Zener!"

"Huh?"

Zener was confused. Who was this Pokémon before her? She knew it was a Porygon, but she never knew one and the Pokémon seemed to know her. She also didn't know where she was. She remembered little about since being attacked. Attacked…she'd rather not think about it.

"You're up."

Zener turned to see Tsunami. She figured right when she saw him before. He was a shining Feraligatr. Everyone here seemed to Zener, but Zener didn't know anyone. Datan heard his leader and made a break out. He didn't want to get in trouble for seeing her when he should be doing his work. Luckily, Tsunami didn't notice or just didn't say anything.

"Who are you? Where am I?" Zener asked many questions.

"Come with me and I'll explain." Tsunami turned and started walking. Zener quickly picked up her feet and ran after him. "You're are among friends so do not worry. We are all alike, you and us. We call ourselves the Bariah."

"I don't think I understand…"

"You have been casted out because you are not a True Pokémon in Lucario's eyes. We all here have met the same fate you did." Tsunami explained. "I am of a different color so I am not true. The others are not born through means of breeding so they are also not True Pokémon. You are a human."

"How did you…" Zener began to ask.

"We know of you for a while. When looking into possible targets we heard of Pokémon that were once humans. We knew Lucario would set you in his sights so we came as fast as we could to try and save you, but it was too late."

"So I was right," Zener mentioned to herself.

"You expected to be wrong?" Tsunami asked. Zener turned her head the water type. That seemed like a different side. What happened to the kindness?

"Well…no." Zener admitted.

"Thought so. We are a group of Pokémon that want to live here as much as anyone and want peace. Only Lucario sees us unworthy, we don't belong. He seems have this way of convincing others to agree no matter what their opinion is."

Zener could understand what he meant. Vidar didn't have any problem that he thought Zener didn't belong. Well, not that she knew and neither did the other Pokémon from the Square. They seemed to love Zener. She wondered how Lucario did it. He wasn't a psychic Pokémon, but on the other hand she wasn't sure what Lucario's powers were in terms of aura.

Zener felt a sense of fatigue come over and she collapsed on the ground. Her head was spinning as a wave of dizziness came over. It was all giving her a headache. Her breathing became labored. She was just so tired.

"I think I'm done for now…" Zener suggested.

"Yah think," Tsunami commented. Zener looked up at the Feraligatr and glared. He reminded her of Vidar sometimes and a little bit of herself. She then felt herself being lifted off the ground.

"Hey!" Zener shouted.

"Relax thunderbolt," Tsunami said carrying the weak Jolteon in his arms. The name was a new one by Zener, but at least it wasn't a crack about her fur.

Zener felt defeated and let the water type take her back. She didn't realize, but they had walked a long way from the camp. Tsunami explained more about their cause and location. They were Pokémon found by Tsunami, but as the Pokémon explained more she began to feel like he was hiding something. She didn't question it as she was still recovering and she didn't feel like stepping on anyone's toes until later. Tsunami told her they were about twenty or so miles from shore.

"Strange I never noticed this out here," Zener said out loud.

"You wouldn't have. We have a psychic Pokémon that put a barrier around this area shielding us from any kind of sight. You wouldn't know this place unless you were right on top of us." Tsunami explained.

"Must be a powerhouse…"

"We are here." Tsunami said putting Zener down in front of the hut she was staying out.

"Thank you. You didn't have to do that," Zener replied.

"You're stubbornness would have kept you from asking and you'd probably try and fail to make it back alone," Tsunami said.

"Pfft…" Zener snorted. He caught her. If anyone had asked if she needed help than she would have said no and that she just needed a minute before trying to rise again.

"Get some rest, you'll need for when you're well," Tsunami said turning to leave.

Zener nodded before going back inside. A part of her couldn't wait to see what was in store while another part was scared. She didn't what was going on, but that was what made it so frightening and exciting. She slowly made her way to her bed and laid down hoping to get to sleep.

* * *

When night fell Zener woke up with a sense that someone had entered her hut. She kept her eyes closed pretending she was asleep. Maybe they would just leave or get what they came for. She didn't know what exactly was in her hut so they could keep supplies there. She could feel their presence and it wasn't warm. It was almost eerie. She started to hear talking. That voice...

"Hehe…I guess he got you too…" the voice said. "I guess I could try and help you…"

Zener couldn't place the voice, but Pokémon could sound like other Pokemon. Whether it was coincidence or move. Zener felt like the Pokémon was going to touch her. Even though he said help, she didn't trust a Pokémon she didn't know. She was prepared to let out a growl. However, she couldn't help feel some familiarity which prevent her from doing anything. She felt a cold brush against her ears. She didn't expect the Pokémon to touch her.

"Shadow Ball!" Zener attacked before taking off guard. The move struck the Pokémon and he feel back on the ground. Zener instantly thought attacking to be a bad idea. One, she was now exhausted and two, the Pokémon could be someone who are part of the Bariah that was helping her.

"You still pack it…" a voice groaned.

"What?"

Before anyone could answer Tsunami and some of the others rushed in being woken up. They looked around seeing a scared, on guard, and tired Jolteon. Zener felt like she did before and figured using a move was overdoing it. She knew she wasn't recovered enough for any battle, but she didn't feel like she any other choice. In addition the Shadow Ball wasn't very strong to even just faint a Weedle in Thunder Wave Cave. The other looked in front of them seeing a wincing ghost type. A light came on when a Magneton lit an electrical light source. Zener looked dumbfounded at who laid before her.

"Really?" Tsunami asked the Pokémon.

"What?" he asked grinning.

"Gengar?" Zener questioned with it finally clicking.

"Hehe. Zener."

 **AN: Well that came up sooner than I thought…but Gengar is back in the picture! I hope you all liked it and sorry this one seemed boring than from the last one. Intensity should increase next chapter! I hope you liked it and will see you next time! In the meantime I hope you'll review, follow, or/and favorite! See you!**

 **To wildblazewind: (If you're reading) I hope I got your character the way you thought. If not let me know and I'll try to get him right! Thanks! He helped the idea of the group!**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: And were back with another chapter! After the mention of Gengar I just had to do it and add him earlier than I expected, but it actually works out from all that I have planned afterward. I have up to 19 chapters if anyone wants to know. So, enjoy the chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I still don't own anything.**

Chapter 7

"What the hell?!" Zener shouted. The Pokémon currently in the hut with her winced at her loud voice. If they weren't awake then they are now. That she probably woke up half the camp. Half…Tsunami betted on the entire camp.

"Why are you surprised?" Gengar asked cheekily.

"Why?! Because I help you make amends then you disappear! This is where you've been!" Zener shouted. She felt kindred to Gengar because they were both once humans. Despite that he was a jerk, which was a matter not really bothering Zener anymore. That fact would never change, but at least someone knew what she was going through.

"Not actually. I had my run in with Lucario too and they found me, see."

"I see."

They all stared at each other in silence. No one knew what to do. This had been all of a sudden. Zener didn't think she could back to sleep after that. She certainly didn't want to lay around the either for either until morning or the rest of her life. She was getting her friends back no matter what. Despite what she learned from the Bariah, she was wary of what they were doing. She have to see.

"Tsunami," Zener called out. "What are the plans? Because as far as I've seen they don't seem to be doing anything."

"We are preparing." Tsunami said calmly despite Zener accusation. He knew she wouldn't quite understand as she was thrown into this. She was also a Pokémon of action not patience.

"For what. All you all seem to be doing is hiding away."

"No, we are preparing for war." Tsunami answered.

"War?" Zener questioned. That was new. These Pokémon didn't look like they were getting ready for war. Far from it.

"It is us against them." Tsunami told the electric type. "Lucario wants a full out battle to prove he's right. That Pokémon that are well, different, aren't like others. He's using psychic Pokémon to control your so called friends since they won't join him willingly. He has thousands of Pokémon under his influence. He's preparing to exterminate us. After learning about your existence we knew we had to find you both. Lucario would have killed you both immediately. You're the poster Pokémon for what he loathes. He thinks he's killed you Zener."

"I want to fight." Zener demanded without even thinking through her decision after hearing what Tsunami told her.

"I expected as much. Before that time comes you will train in more advanced ways you don't know of." Tsunami explained.

"Advanced?" Zener questioned. What could that be? She had never heard of anything like it before. She already had strong moves. What could help her in this war?

"Yes. We know moves you haven't been aware of yet. You will be taught them. In the morning. Rest. Apparently we have work to be done." Tsunami said as he left the hut and everyone left with him.

How could Zener sleep knowing all that? She wanted to get right to work! Learning new moves. She hadn't learned any for a while. Plus these were that she never seen before. It was going to awesome. It was going to difficult, but she was up for the challenge.

* * *

Datan was giddy the next morning. Tsunami told 'him' last night that he would be helping teach Zener her new moves since he knew them both or at least could use them. He knew one now and Magneton would demonstrate later the other. She was learning two. Tsunami explains he idea for the electric type Eevee evolution. She would be forgetting Thunder and Dig. True they were both good moves, but Thunder had a bad accuracy and Dig relied on Attack power which Zener didn't have any more after evolving. Tsunami was planning on going on her Special Attack which was green.

"So what are we learning?" Zener asked Datan.

"Signal Beam and Discharge!"

"Sound like fun…" Zener said not really enthused as she was that early morning. The moves didn't sound…strong. One sounded like her being a signal like look up into the sky and see the light while sounded like what happened when someone spooks her.

"They are!" Datan said with a smile. He then faced a rock and took a deep breath. "Signal Beam!"

A rainbow colored beam came from his snout and blasted the rock. The rock broke apart and crumbled. Zener actually looked kind of surprised. She also couldn't help think that the move was pretty, but that wasn't the time. The move looked pretty strong too. "That was a bug type move!"

"That was a bug type move?" Zener questioned. Holy Milktank. Zener made sure to note not to mess with bug types again. Perhaps one day she could teach this move to Caterpie after he evolved. She smiled thinking about her friends. She needed to do this or she'd never be able to get them back. "How do you do it?"

"Well…think of the move as a light that comes from an unknown. It is different than your normal light for using electric type moves. Some Pokémon describe it as sinister, but I think it is misunderstood. It actually might confused opponents too!"

That was…unhelpful. Zener couldn't help, but wonder what all he talked about meant. She saw how Datan did it and it seemed simple to understand. She got to think about her way to produce light. Pull the power from somewhere else than her fur and her ability to conjure electricity. He also the move was consider sinister. Probably because it can cause confusion which sucked. She had to pull power from that. She could do that. After getting the move down it should come simply as she'd learn where to pull it.

She loathed what Lucario was doing.

Lucario tried to kill her.

Zener began to growl. Datan's eyes widen hearing her. He wondered what she could be growling at. He hoped that it wasn't direct toward him. He looked toward her eyes to see rage. She must really have gotten lost in thought about something bad to like that. He wondered should he mess with her and go back to trying to teach her. Yeah, if Tsunami knew they were slacking he might get in trouble. He decided to go near her.

"Zener?"

Lucario created broken promises.

Lucario made Vidar turn on her.

Zener cried out and opened her mouth. From it fired a rainbow colored beam. It struck a boulder and parts crumbled and it left marks where the power had been concentrated, but not enough to break it.

"Like that?" Zener asked panting a little. That was a rush.

"That was perfect! It needs some work on with power, but that was Signal Beam!" Datan congratulated as he felt proud of himself and Zener.

A water type looked on and smiled. They were coming a long way.

"Come on Zener…Discharge isn't that hard…" Datan said after they had been working on the electric type move for over an hour. Datan thought this move would be easier for her. She was an electric type and it was basically the same as a few others. Almost the same mechanics.

"I don't know…" Zener sighed.

"How about a break? We've been at this move learning a while." Datan said. Zener nodded. "I'll get us some water. Be back!"

Zener watched as Datan skipped away as a floating Pokémon would skip. A bouncy float? Yeah, that summed it up. Zener laid her head and sighed. She forget Dig to learn Signal Beam. They were having her forget Thunder for Discharge. Couldn't she forget Thunderbolt or something? From what she understood Discharge was kind of like Thunderbolt except Thunderbolt happened to be a little stronger, but not by much. Thunder was like her all powerful move. Made her feel like the top of the electric types knowing their strongest move. Pokémon sometimes talked about how strong it was. The move sure did help her out and the team in some tough fights.

Zener remembered about when they were at Mt. Faraway looking into the Rainbow Wing. It led them all over the area in three different dungeons, all with powerful Pokémon at the end. The mysterious mirage ended up being Ho-oh. They challenged the sacred bird and at one point they thought they were going to lose. Vidar had been burned and Erebus was exhausted. Zener wasn't in the best shape either, but she wasn't going to give up on her team. Luckily Zener had gathered the strength for a Shock Wave, but instead got Thunder. She learned the move to help their team and her partners. The move almost became sacred and her get out of jail or trouble move.

"Hehehe…trouble?" a voice said.

"Ah!" Zener said spooked by the chill and voice. Like any other time she spooked she let out a discharge that spread out.

"Wow there sparkplug. I see training stumped you."

"Did not." Zener denied. "We're taking a break."

"Hehe. Yeah right."

"Whatever. Don't you have job offers to stealing or something?" Zener replied.

"I never knew you were such baby Zener," Gengar poked. Zener turned and glared at the ghost type.

"I am not!"

"Oh please you couldn't hit a Rattata with your Thunder." Gengar taunted appearing in front of her.

"Take that back!" Zener shouted as she quickly rose to her feet.

"Hm…Nope. Come on Zener, we both know you can't help your friends like this. What if you miss?" Gengar said as he levitated around her so she couldn't keep an eye on him.

"I won't miss!" Zener resorted.

"And how do you know?" Gengar asked. "Have you missed before?"

"No."

"Well, think about that one time…and it's all over. No more team…no more friends…no more anything you cared about…" Gengar taunted further.

"Shut up!" Zener shouted as she released a flare of electricity that struck all around her. One of the stray bolts hit Gengar in the stomach and knocked him down. She then glared at the ghost/poison type as she panted from her release of power and frustration.

"Hehe. So, you managed to hit me." Gengar chuckled.

"What?" Zener said confused.

"Zener!" Datan said seeing what just happened. "That was amazing! You just used Discharge!"

"I did?" Zener questioned. She didn't know how she felt about learning the move, but she felt better. Discharge seemed like a release of pent up power and emotion for her. Also Gengar was right. If she had been using Thunder than she might have been aiming forever trying to hit him only to keep missing. Gengar…helped her. "You?"

"I did nothing. You just let emotion control you. You're strong, you'd figure it out. It's always like you to have someone help you along." Gengar said waving it off.

"Aw, I think that's the nicest thing you've ever said to me." Zener joked. She knew what he meant. He basically said that she was a strong Pokémon and despite a not really direct way to say she helped out others too and they help her. She was a team player.

"Don't let go to your head." Gengar voiced.

"Never." Zener said saying that she wouldn't, but implying that she would.

After hearing the first report of Zener's progress Tsunami wasn't sure if he should allow her on the next mission. He couldn't have a liability there. On the other hand Zener knew where they were going. She had been there a couple times before, but he feared he might be reluctant because of what happened before. Bariah needed to recruit him. They needed to get there. However, when he heard Datan's happy cries about Zener mastering her new moves he felt she was ready.

"Zener, are you prepared for a mission?" Tsunami asked.

"Sure. What's up?" Zener asked.

"We need you and a group to go to Western Cave."

"Are you kidding?!" Zener exclaimed knowing full well about the Pokémon said to lurk there and what happened the last time she had been there.

"No, I am not kidding. The Bariah needs to recruit Mewtwo and he is also in danger. He is also not a 'true Pokémon' thus Lucario will be after him. He's already attempted to place blame on his before for the attacks on you and the others that ventured into the cave. I would go myself, but I am needed here. No matter how much I have been itching for a good fight." Tsunami said.

Zener thought about what the water type said. Of course he was right. They needed to save Mewtwo. Despite being a powerful Pokémon, he could only do so much. He also had his limits. Lucario would exploit those and their strongest ally would be lost.

"Alright. I'll go." Zener agreed.

"Thank you. And if you see Lucario, do me a favor?" Tsunami said with a smirk.

"What?"

"Bring the hurt."

Zener shared the same smirk as she nodded and began to gather her team. They would need to be prepared or going would be pointless.

 **AN: And that is Chapter 7 everyone! Hope you all liked it and will drop a review, favorite, or a follow! See you next time and happy reading!**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Welcome back everyone! Thanks for the review and you're right! Well since I'm hitting a mind road block on my other mystery dungeon I decided to do this one instead. So here is the next chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: We all know what I don't own. However, I did complete my eeveelution collection that I own!**

 **Zener (Jolteon-Volt Absorb) Lv. 62: Discharge/Thunder Bolt/ Shadow Ball/ Signal Beam**

 **Datan: (Porygon-Download) Lv. 57: Signal Beam/Tri-Attack/Ice Beam/Charge Beam**

 **Gengar: (Levitate) Lv. 60: Night Shade/Shadow Ball/Dark Pulse/Focus Blast**

 **Vidar (Sceptile-Overgrow) Lv. 62: Leaf Blade/ Leaf Storm/ Brick Break/ Screech**

 **Lucario (Inner Focus) Lv. 67: Aura Sphere/Psychic/Extreme Speed/Bone Rush**

 **Alakazam (Inner Focus) Lv. 65: Psychic/ Psybeam/Focus Punch/Teleport**

 **Mewtwo (Pressure) Lv. 80: Psychic/ Shadow Ball/ Protect/Focus Blast**

Chapter 8

Zener needed to make a team. She would have loved to have Tsunami on her team, but he couldn't leave. He was needed there as much as Zener probably wouldn't need him as much out in the field. She had to think strategy here. She counted on that they would be going up against Mewtwo at one point or another. She remembered vaguely how he was. She looked around and saw she didn't have very many strong options. Lots of the Pokémon that were there were still in their basic evolutions. Not that a basic evolution couldn't be strong because Zener herself had been one for a while. It was the fact this was Mewtwo. Zener knew who she was picking.

"I choose Datan and Gengar to go with me." Zener told Tsunami and some of the others who were there. Most of the Pokémon breathed out in relief they weren't going.

"Really?!" Datan asked.

"Yes, you proved to be a strong Pokémon and I think you can handle this mission." Zener explained to the excited Porygon.

"What makes you think I'll go?" Gengar asked.

"You don't have much of a choice." Zener deadpanned.

"Really? How do you figure that?" Gengar challenged.

"You could always stay here and help Grimer." Tsunami said before looking over a Grimer who was busy making items with the sludge or at least getting it everywhere. He looked and smiled. Zener chuckled and almost said she'd help him. Grimer was a cool dude from when they talked before. Gengar can go get his ghostly bum kicked by Mewtwo and she'd stay there.

"Fine." Gengar grumbled.

"I knew you'd see it my way." Zener smiled before going to prepare.

* * *

Zener didn't want to count how many times she had been to Western Cave in the past month or so. It was nuts. What was she at? Like three by now. Each time for different reasons. First time had been with Vidar and they barely reached the bottom, but never saw Mewtwo…she didn't want to think about her partner. She missed him. She missed her partner who was the fun loving and strong Sceptile. She was doing all this for him and the others. Second time was when she went in after Vidar did after they were attacked. Now she knew it was all a trick set up by Lucario. Third was now. Zener was going for Vidar. In the midst of her thoughts she realized that all her trips to one of the most dangerous, if not the most dangerous dungeon were all involving Vidar. The Jolteon guessed he was as important to her as she was to him.

"You know you shouldn't think so much, it's very unbecoming," Gengar said interrupting Zener's thoughts.

"And what would you know about thinking?" Zener replied. Why did she bring him again?

"More than you. You let petty feeling in your mind. Makes you vulnerable." Gengar said.

"Oh yeah. You're the one to talk." Zener replied and Gengar face turned a different shade. She had him corner. He did ask for her help when confronting Ninetales. Zener probably wouldn't let that go.

Datan stayed quiet the entire time. These two apparently had history together. He couldn't help but notice that both the ghost and electric type had relaxed since learning of the other's arrival. Of course for Zener it had been a surprise unlike Gengar. When he learned she was there he seemed to not really care. He said it would have been a matter of time and was expected. He then simply walked away. He only saw Gengar once after that morning and well…he was peering into Zener's tent. He called out and scared him. He didn't see the ghost until the night when he spooked Zener. Datan wasn't oblivious. Gengar didn't seem to have any attraction to her, but worried like for a friend. Gengar didn't have friends. He said so himself. So what was that?

"You okay?" a voice interrupted his thoughts. It was Zener. Who else?

"Yeah! I'm ready to go!" Datan excited. This was his first mission. He wasn't sure I he'd be able to go any. He wasn't strong nor tactical. Well, that wasn't entirely true. He was both, they just didn't shine through as much. He'd go on more mission to show if not this one.

"How much longer?" Gengar complained.

'Why did I bring him?' Zener asked herself. She hoped she'd get her answer soon.

As they reached the stretch of the ninety-eighth floor a sudden explosion made them aware that they weren't alone. The three teammates looked to each and raced toward the end of the dungeon where Mewtwo was said to reside at. Zener thought her paws couldn't take her fast enough. She was kind of envious of Datan and Gengar. At least they could float. Wait…where was Gengar?

He disappeared. Gengar was gone! Zener couldn't find him at all and she stopped and slide a little as she came to a stop. She quickly looked around, but couldn't find him. Zener began to growl. She trusted him and he runs off. It was typically of Gengar. She didn't know why she didn't expect it. Datan looked at her worriedly and Zener stared at him. She needed to be strong. He needed to be strong. Zener nodded to him with a small smile before she ran into the floor.

* * *

Mewtwo landed on his feet. Three against one. He could sense them from when they came close to his cave. He had sense them before and seen one of them. Or at least he thought he had. He didn't recognize him. Well, not that he tried to remember anyone. He didn't need anyone. He was only one.

"Don't fight Mewtwo! You knew this day would come!" Lucario cried.

Mewtwo didn't say anything. A part of him couldn't really argue with the fighting and steel type. He wasn't a 'True Pokémon' and Lucario was after him. Why speak when words have already been spoken? However, he could deny him.

"You shall never defeat me." Mewtwo said.

"We'll see."

Mewtwo looked and found himself cornered. Lucario was in front of him, Sceptile flanking to his left, and Alakazam to his right. Wasn't a big deal. He'd just fight his way through. He went to launch a Psychic when his ears erupted. He looked to see that the Sceptile was using Screech and it was tearing through his ears. Mewtwo grunted and attempted to concentrate on the noise causing Pokémon.

"Rah!" Lucario yelled as Mewtwo was then slammed with Bone Rush. Mewtwo slammed into the wall and fell forward. He growled as he slowly got back up. He had to admit that Lucario and the Pokémon he brought along were powerful. Thoughts of escape entered Mewtwo's mind, but he couldn't. Where would he go? This was the place he called his own. He secluded himself here for a reason. He was engineered only to fight.

"I thought you'd put up a better challenge…" Lucario said like he was disappointed.

"I do." Mewtwo growled getting to his feet.

"Aura Sphere!"

"Leaf Storm!"

"Psybeam!"

All the moves came at Mewtwo. He was prepared to use Psychic and deflect them all, but never got the chance. An electric type move in all directions came out from behind and struck each move and Pokémon using them. Mewtwo gasped as a Jolteon and Porygon jumped out in front of them.

"I won't be attacked anymore!" Mewtwo yelled thinking this duo wanted him for themselves.

"Relax. We're to help you!" Zener cried.

"Help? Who would help me?" Mewtwo asked.

"Pokémon like you!" Datan chirped as he turned and smiled at Mewtwo. The Psychic Pokémon was taken back at the friendliness of the normal type. What did he mean like him? No other Pokémon was like him.

Zener looked at her opponents. Her eyes widen upon seeing the Sceptile. Vidar. She didn't know what to do. The Pokémon in front of her looked like her best friend, but wasn't her best friend. He still had that same crazed look in his eyes from the last night she saw him. At part of her wanted to just try and attempt to reason with him, but it was no use. She knew that. Zener knew she'd probably have fight him and this time not for play.

"Well this is an unpleasant surprise, Zener. Apparently you just don't know where you belong and face that if you died, the world would be better." Lucario said upon seeing Zener.

"Well you know what they say. You can't keep a good Pokémon down." Zener sneered calmly.

Lucario growled. Zener was taunting him. Zener had her reasons. Well. She was still pissed that Lucario tried to kill her. Also she wanted to fight him, not Vidar. She had something against the fighting and steel, not the grass type. Partly, she didn't want to fight Vidar.

"I'll have to make sure I watch your breath leave your body. Aura Sphere!" Lucario cried.

"Thunder Bolt!"

Zener's electric type move collided with Lucario's and canceled creating a smoke. Lucario took this chance and charged Zener. Using his Extreme Speed he quickly slammed her catching her off guard. Zener was tossed quite far backward away from the fight. Zener quickly rose to feet and looked back toward the fighting. Datan was knocked down by Vidar. He was no longer there concern.

Lucario wasn't concerned about Zener as much as he was about Mewtwo. He was the threat. A powerful Pokémon not naturally created. He needed to be eliminated as soon as possible. After him the rest would be simple. Zener was next, that much he knew. Zener saw that he was going after Mewtwo who was more concerned about Alakazam.

"Watch Out!" Zener cried to the sane psychic type. He couldn't hear her. "No use…Shadow Ball!"

The Shadow Ball flew passed Lucario whose eyes widen. The ball of shadow struck Alakazam and stopped him in his tracks. Mewtwo's eyes also widen as this electric type saved him. He didn't know whether to be appalled or insulted. However, gracious had snuck its way into his thoughts. Without the attack Mewtwo wouldn't have seen Lucario. Mewtwo took the chance and struck Lucario with Focus Blast. The jackal groaned and then growled as they others had joined Mewtwo.

"What are you doing?" Mewtwo asked.

"Do we have to go through this again?" Zener groaned. "We. Are. Here. To. Help. You!"

"I should ground you where you stand…" Mewtwo growled reacting to Zener's tone.

The opposing three were approaching them. It seemed like they were cornered against the rock wall. Datan hid behind Zener's hind legs looking out cautiously. He was scared. These three were powerful Pokémon and he felt not strong enough. He felt himself beginning to shake.

"Do you know Protect?" Zener asked.

"Of course." Mewtwo scoffed.

"When I move out…put it up." Zener said cautiously. Mewtwo eyed her and wondered why she would suggest such an idea. One, why, what was her plan? Two, why would he protect them? Well, really only the smaller one. Zener apparently wasn't going to under the Protect. "I'm going to hold them back then you need to get out of here. Not far from here there is a group. Datan will take you."

Zener looked back at Datan and nodded. Datan shook his head. Zener didn't say she was going with her. Zener knew Mewtwo was one of the Bariah's greatest chances to win this…war. Zener knew they could live without her. Zener knew she would have some chance and she was going to take it. Zener took a deep breath and pushed the two back like if she was using Double Kick. She jumped forward and growled.

"Discharge!" Zener cried and multiple flares of electricity burst from her spiked fur.

The Discharge struck all three opponents and held them back. Mewtwo quickly raised his Protect to protect himself and Datan. Now, he needed to escape. Mewtwo then began to use Psychic to lift himself and Datan.

Lucario growled. He was furious. How dare this Jolteon knock-off even attempt to act like a real Pokémon? She dared tried to attempt to save others like her. Try and be a hero. Lucario activated Bone Rush and directed the electricity toward the ground. It was working. Lucario then split his Bone Rush and tossed one at Zener. It hit Zener like a Boomerang and she was knocked over. With the loss of concentration also lost the Discharge. The others blinked and regained mind.

* * *

Yellow eyes opened and blinked. He was so confused. Where was he? He turned his head and saw Lucario and Alakazam. He looked at what was in front of them and saw his best friend. A Jolteon laid on the ground. He couldn't remember when he last saw her or even talked to her.

"Zener?" Vidar questioned.

"No!" Lucario roared and raised a paw toward him.

Vidar felt his head explode and the sense of loss. He was losing himself again. He closed his eyes and felt a darkness come over him. His eyes opened again and they were red. He was gone before she even knew he was there.

* * *

"We have to go back!" Datan shouted at Mewtwo.

"I go back for no one. The fool can be killed if she so desires." Mewtwo responded.

"She's not a fool!" Datan yelled at the psychic type. "She helps anyone who needs it. She helped me and countless others! She even helped save you! I think you know you owe her."

"I owe no one."

* * *

Lucario walked toward Zener as she was waking up. For a moment she had lost consciousness but quickly regained herself. Zener knew her only chance was that she was going to have to make a run for it. She would have to wait until the last moment, strike, and make a run for it. She would have to create diversion because she would be going against some of the fastest Pokémon she knew. Lucario knew Extreme Speed and Alakazam with Teleport. Vidar was already fast without any additional help. Zener knew she have to do the impossible, she'd have to beat Vidar in a foot race. Something she had never been able to do.

As Lucario went closer to Zener with preparations to attack he saw out of the corner of his eyes Vidar flinch. Lucario smiled. He was tempted to have Vidar released and held back by Alakazam. It would be a sight and sound.

Zener then flinched and a Shadow Ball fired at him. Lucario blocked it and then saw Zener jump. Well she never landed on the ground. Zener was outlined in a psychic by Alakazam. He noticed the attack and reacted. He stopped Zener from escaping. Zener cursed forgetting about that.

"Very nice try Zener." Lucario smirked. He then raised a paw that showed an Aura Sphere idling. Zener glared at him. She didn't want to show fear. She couldn't show what she didn't have.

"Go to Hell." Zener growled. She remembered that saying from the human world.

"Ah, ah, ah, I'm guessing that's not very nice."

"I wasn't being nice…"

"Good-bye Zener." Lucario said raising his attack above them to strike down on her.

The Aura Sphere exploded! Once raised above her to be the bringer of death was gone. Something that looked like a Shadow Ball hit the other orb destroying it. Another attack that looked like a flurry of dark rings came out of nowhere striking Alakazam. The psychic type lost concentration and collapsed. The unfamiliar move looked to be super-effective. Zener than felt arms around her and felt a sense of weightlessness and then unconsciousness.

* * *

"Zener wake up! Wake up!"

"Alright…just stop shouting…" Zener groaned. Zener opened her eyes to see Datan and a few others standing over her. One Pokémon she noticed was Gengar. "Why…did you leave?"

Gengar tensed as now all eyes were on him. "We never stood a chance and still don't. Why fight in a battle you'll lose?"

Zener got up and looked at the ghost. "Because even after we lose, we can still fight."

"That's what you say." Gengar shrugged.

"I do. You should know."

"Whatever that means." Gengar said leaving.

Zener sighed. Getting through to Gengar would never be easy. Zener was thankful that he at least came back for whatever reason. If not, she'd be dead. She then heard shouting. Her head perked up and she pushed her head outside to see what the commotion was. When she exited the hut she saw Tsunami talking to Mewtwo.

"I will have no one talk me down!" Mewtwo snapped.

"We aren't. We simply ask you to ally with us." Tsunami tried to convince him.

"I ally with only one."

"I thought you didn't ally with anyone?"

"I've been told that I may owe one Pokémon out there."

"And who's that?" Tsunami asked. That was curious statement. Mewtwo didn't seem like anyone would be even somewhat worthy.

"The Jolteon."

"Zener?"

"Me?"

"Yes, the Jolteon. I owe her thus I will work with her. I feel that she may be someone I can trust." Mewtwo explained.

"Really?" Zener questioned. "And my name is Zener."

"Jolteon." Mewtwo replied sternly.

"Okay then…" Zener said accepting he was going to call her by her species name.

 **AN: There is Chapter 8! Hope you've liked it and will return for nine! Please leave me a review if you want. See you next time and have a great days to come!**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Welcome back everyone to the newest chapter of True Pokemon! Sorry about the delay of my life inferring with my updating time which I'm sorry only gets worse with school starting back up. So, into the depths we see Lucario's control. Anyway! To the chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own anything!**

Chapter 9

Lucario was seething, growling even. So many reason made him furious. The Bariah had been increasing their numbers by the day and he felt like his control was slipping. He had already seen it before. Vidar. The one he thought would be his greatest asset. However, earlier, Lucario realized that Vidar had gained control of himself again. He needed to make it didn't happen again. He also had to make sure some other things didn't happen again.

One, the Bariah couldn't have another win. They had apparently won Mewtwo over. Silently he hoped that the Pokemon he wished to get rid of wouldn't join them and take them out. Someone else to do his dirty work. A win was win and he could always take out Mewtwo later.

Two, Zener couldn't be allowed to escape again, let alone live. He thought he had killed her before when he threw her off the cliff, but apparently the fall, her injuries, or drowning must not have been severe enough. Lucario was sure she was a goner, but he figured the Bariah had found her almost immediately.

They were the main problem. They were the thorn in his side. It was them who littered the world and needed to be destroyed. Well, they would all be soon. Right now, he wanted the Bariah gone. The small organization made of untrue Pokemon that were building up to fight him. The amount of untrue Pokemon was small and if got the upper hand on them then they would be goners. He had to send for a Pokemon able to cross the seas in order to seek and destroy. He grinned and called out.

Lucario went to where the Post Office was and waited with a few other Pokemon. Vidar was included. Lucario knew he would be needing a grass type. The Pokemon they were about to engage would be arriving soon. Lucario looked over the side of the cliff. The waves had gotten rougher as they crashed against the rock. He looked to the sky to see a storm rolling in. Lucario smiled as he knew this storm wasn't natural. It wasn't supposed to storm. He then heard a snorting coming his way. The grin only grew bigger.

"So? Did you get someone?" Lucario asked.

"Oh yeah I did!" The Pokemon who had been controlling the others the entire time said to his leader. "The foolish Pokemon came running when I sent the tease! Oink!"

"Excellent." Lucario praised then felt rain drops. He grinned. "He's arrived."

* * *

Zener walked among the Bariah Hideout looking at everyone working so hard. So many Pokemon were training and practicing new moves. Zener smiled as was like that. With the gain of Mewtwo the Bariah was getting stronger. Tsunami told the electric type that he felt they were almost ready. Zener questioned what he meant by almost. Tsunami wasn't sure himself. He said that if Zener had any suggestions to voice them. Zener didn't know and decided to walk around to find out. So far she wasn't noticing much. Training seemed fine. Moves were being learned quickly and effectively. She then looked at the Pokemon. Perhaps this was what Tsunami meant. A lot of the Bariah seemed under powered or simply unevolved. They wouldn't stand much chance in a war if they weren't fully prepared.

Zener knew not every Pokemon wanted to evolve, but despite the desperate thought and somewhat selfish, they couldn't consider feelings. Zener knew force wasn't the way either and that wasn't certainly a way to lead. Zener would have to bring it up to Tsunami. She had other ideas too. She hoped they would be helpful and that they could spare the time.

* * *

Seek and destroy. That was the mission. He needed to find the enemies. They were going to hurt others. He couldn't let that happen. With his awesome power he would show them why he is the lord of the seas. He could see the opening up ahead where the enemy awaited their destruction.

* * *

Zener walked back to where she would meet Tsunami. If he agreed with her ideas she hoped they would be able to put them in as soon as possible. They sooner they were completed the sooner the nightmare could be over. That was something Zener often thought about. The end. How would this all end? Would it end peacefully or in chaos? She hoped for peace. Her ideal of living together peacefully with one another. Her going back home like nothing ever happened and continue on helping Pokemon in need.

Like that would happen. Something did happen. They all attacked and attempted to kill each other. Zener feared she wouldn't be able to look at her friends the same. Look at Vidar the same. Zener was afraid she'd lose everything. After she fought to stay here and then it all be gone in a blink of an eye. Zener closed her eyes. She was sick and tired of this.

Zener's head snapped up as a quaking rocked her. She looked around and could see everything around her shaking. It couldn't be an earthquake, could it? If so this one rivaled the actual move. It felt like the actual move. Zener gritted her teeth together bracing herself. Then Zener felt another quake, but this one was different. Like it was a tremor for something to emerge. Suddenly the ground around Zener and a few others exploded out and water towered up with it.

Zener knew this wasn't natural. Tsunami wouldn't have picked such a dangerous place to set up base. The spouts of water seemed to have stopped, but the ground and walls of the base had taken major damage. It was almost becoming uninhabitable. They couldn't afford to lose their base. They would have nowhere to go and be sitting Psyduck waiting to be attacked. Zener wondered what caused this. With a burst in the ground, much larger than before, Zener got her answer.

"Gyroooo!" Kyrogre cried as he emerged from the ground as did a rain which from his abilty happened not outside.

Zener was frozen in her tracks. She didn't know what to do. Should she go help the others or attempt to down Kyrogre? She would be ready for anything. She wasn't scared to go up against Kyrogre. She'd been against worse or more like his counterparts or Zener called his cousins. Why was Kyrogre here in the first place?

"Zener!" Zener turned to see Tsunami.

"We need to take this whale down!" Tsunami revealed.

"Right." Zener agreed.

Tsunami and Zener rushed toward Kyrogre. As they got a closer look Zener stopped in her tracks. She looked in the water type's eyes and saw a familiar sight. His eyes were red. The same red she had seen in the others back in the square. Kyrogre wasn't meaning to attack them. He was being forced to attack them.

"Crush Claw!"

"Thunder Bolt!"

Kyrogre was struck by the attacks and knocked Tsunami off before the Thunder Bolt hit him. He cried out at the super-effective move that echoed throughout the cavern. He then quickly turned around at the source of the electricity. There stood a Jolteon. Jolteon. He said something about a Jolteon.

" _If you see a Jolteon, eliminate her."_

Kyrogre roared again as the order to eliminate the Jolteon came clear into his mind. For the mission to be truly completed the Jolteon had to go. Kyrogre raised himself and fired a Hydro Pump at her. Zener's eyes widen at the fact he was now redirecting his attack at her and fired a Thunder Bolt to counter. Zener's electric type was usually against the power of the attack and although it conducted it went through and right a Zener.

"Look out!"

Zemer felt herself being grabbed and moved. She looked up to see Tsunami had pulled her out of the way in time before the attack could hit. She was lucky. She was also relieved that Tsumani hadn't gotten hit by the attack. She couldn't bear to imagine it. His cry out in pain and then watching him fall to the ground.

"We need to snap Kyrogre out of it. He's being controlled just like the others are." Zener said once they moved to somewhat safe ground. Somewhat being that Kyrogre couldn't see them and wasn't paying any attention.

"Got a plan to go with that assumption?" Tsumani asked.

"Come back to me on that."

"I don't think I can do that."

"Alright…we might have to knock him out. By losing consciousness it might just break whatever is controlling him."

"Knock him out, that will be easy." Tsunami replied.

"Got anything better?" Zener snapped in a mild matter.

"No. Alright. Can you hold him off for a moment?" Tsunami asked the electric type. If they were going to knock Kyrogre out he knew they couldn't do it alone.

"How long you need?" Zener asked with a smirk.

"Two minutes?" Tsunami questioned.

"I'll give all ya need." Zener said before turning toward the whale in front of her.

Tsunami nodded and went off to gather others who were able to fight. He hoped Zener could walk the talk. He needed time and though it was true that in past week or so Zener had grown in strength and also to those around Bariah. Tsunami knew Kyrogre didn't just attack Zener because she was there in front of him or previously attacked. He was fully aware that Zener had been targeted. Lucario was getting desperate to eliminate her. She just wasn't a powerful Pokemon; she had determination; that never give up until it is over attitude which kept her going. That combination and all she done before to prove that made her dangerous. She was a like a queen in chess.

"Thunder Bolt!" Zener cried.

Kyrogre cried out in pain as the electricity struck him. He knew the Jolteon had caused him the damage. The Jolteon was the one he as supposed to take without mercy. He turned toward her and jumped. A Hydro Pump came from his mouth and Zener felt herself being slammed down by the pressure. When the Hydro Pump stopped that felt like a waterfall on top of her she looked up to see Kyrogre coming down with Body Slam. Zener used her weaken legs to jump back, but was caught by the impact that threw her into a wall. She fell down to the ground and groaned. That hurt. Had it been four minutes yet? Heck, she'd want it to have been two minutes and Tsunami didn't take her entirely serious.

"Gyroo!" Kyrogre cried and Zener felt the cavern belonging to the Bariah shake. Earthquake…that was bad.

Zener could feel the ground super-effectiveness wreak havoc through her body. She gritted her teeth and hoped she would have enough strength to put up a fight. Then she heard a sound that would be more worrisome than fainting. The sound of wall breaking apart. Kyrogre's Earthquake was so powerful it was bringing the entire place down. They would have nowhere else to go. Stranded where Lucario could just take them out. Zener attempted to muster enough power for any electric type attack. She couldn't do it.

Zener felt a small stone hit her back. She then looked up to see rocks falling toward her. She had nowhere to go. She had two choices. Either be squished by rocks or Kyrogre. Neither one seemed to have the best survival rate either. Zener quickly hugged against the wall hoping the rocks would fall around her. She closed her eyes and waited…and waited. Zener opened one eye to see the rocks had stopped mid-air and where surrounded in a psychic type energy.

"I assume I no longer owe you Jolteon." Mewtwo said.

Zener was so shocked she was speechless. She would have said something witty in return, but she was having a life moment. She was allowing the adrenaline from almost getting crushed and dying…again, fade.

"Are you okay?" a voice asked pulling her from her stupor. Zener looked to see that Tsunami had arrived with some of the others.

"Yes." Zener answered in a shaky voice.

"Alright everyone, make him faint!" Tsunami commanded. "Gengar, let's get Zener out of…"

"No." Zener denied. "I'm staying."

"You're funeral." Gengar commented.

"Don't worry, you're not invited." Zener rebutted. Life or death moment; yeah, she was over it.

"Plus you won't need one since you're a ghost to begin with." Tsunami added. Zener made a small smile. "Alright, instead of making plans about death, how about life?"

"Like you said, faint." Zener answered.

The others knew nothing more needed to be said. This was a full out battle. The plan was to divide, surround, and hopefully conquer. Zener made herself in eye sight of the water legendary because she seemed to be able to keep his focus than anyone else could. This would give the others time.

"Thunder Bolt!" Zener yelled as she jumped over Kyrogre and electrocuted him. The legendary water type roared and tried to pin point his target. He saw her in front of him like perfect prey. "Ready?"

The others nodded in position ready to bombard the legend. With a cry from Tsunami all the Pokemon attacked with their most powerful move or at least one that was effective. Zener knew her plan would work. Yes, she was confident, but Kyrogre had taken a significant amount of damage since arriving and shouldn't be able to withstand the attack. With a loud roar after getting slammed with Thunder Bolt, Charge Beam, Dark Pulse, Psychic, and a Hydro Cannon Kyrogre fell to the ground with they assumed a faint. He was at least unconscious.

"Is he okay?" Datan asked.

"You're worried about him?" Gengar asked. "I'd be concerned for us."

Tsunami looked over the legendary Pokemon carefully. He nodded before telling them, "He's knocked out. I'd say we better get him back to the ocean while we can. We don't know whose side he's on and I'd rather not find out."

They all agreed and with some difficult convincing and some pleading that got Mewtwo to take Kyrogre back to the ocean far away from them. While he was off on his relocating mission the others decided it best to help make the area livable again.

"You wanted to speak with me Zener?" Tsunami asked the electric type after everything was getting back into order.

"Yeah. You told me to inform you of ideas on how to beat Lucario." Zener stated.

"I suppose. What are you thinking?" Tsunami asked.

"I think some of them need to evolve." Zener told him bluntly.

 **AN: I hope you liked despite it being very late! When Kyrogre arrived all I imagined was in Alpha Sapphire when the player fights him and he appears. Lol. Please come back for the next chapter even though I will admit it will be a little late. I have to update other stories, band camp, and school starts next week so busy, busy. See you and please review!**

 **In case any of you wanted to know:**

 **Kyrogre (Drizzle) Lv. 80: Body Slam/ Hydro Pump/Water Spout/ Earthquake**

 **Tsunami (Torrent) Lv. 70: Crush Claw/ Hydro Cannon/ Hydro Pump/ Ice Fang**

 ***Shiny and belongs to wildblazewind, if I didn't mention it. Sorry!**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Chapter 10 has arrived everyone! Not having marching band practice this week has helped updating so I'm pumped for that! Anyway, since you've waited so long for this chapter I'll stop rambling.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't anything related to Pokémon.**

Chapter 10

"I think some of them need to evolve." Zener told him bluntly.

"What?" Tsunami deadpanned as he looked at the electric type like she was crazy.

"You heard me. You asked for my opinion and there it is." Zener told him.

"Have you looked around?" Tsunami asked pointing to all the damage their hideout have taken from the attack by Kyrogue which really was Lucario.

"I can see that." Zener said without budging. "Don't you want to be prepared for we're attacked next time? Or end this all and bring the fight to him?"

Tsunami looked at Zener as he thought about what she was saying. The Jolteon had a point. His vision changed and he looked to see those who were injured and those too young to be even dragged into this feud; he saw her point. They were all tired of living like this and their children didn't deserve to live like that. They deserved to play in the sun, not in the rocks. Their parents and friends deserved lives not living in fear. They weren't strong enough to counter that last attack and they couldn't survive another. What made him think they would be? They needed to in a sense, evolve.

"You know the only place to evolve is Luminous Cave and that is Central Town at Whiscash Pond." Tsunami told her just make sure Zener wasn't planning on going in blind.

"I'm aware. We would go at night using stealth and hide in the bushes. I'd also like to bring extra members to aid as back-up in case we are spotted. Also having a Pokémon that knows Psychic would be of help considering a quick escape." Zener explained.

"I am accompanying her." A voice said and Mewtwo landed behind them causing both electric and water types to jump.

"Are you stalking me?" Zener asked in kind a low voice mainly speaking to herself. It was true. Mewtwo didn't seem to leave her alone. She thought they were even.

"No, I simply prefer to work with someone who seems they won't double-cross me." Mewtwo answered.

Zener sighed. That wasn't exactly what she meant, but…fine. Mewtwo would be helpful to have with her as he was a strong Pokémon and well…apparently the psychic legend wasn't going to take no for an answer.

"Fine." Tsunami said trusting her. "Take who is willing to go and head out when you're ready."

"Thank you." Zener said.

"No, thank you." Tsunami said. He trusted Zener with his group. She was one of them. One of the most dedicated. They would be alright in her paws. Zener treated the Bariah like her our team and she would never let anything ever happen to them; not on her life.

* * *

Zener looked at all who had gathered to the meeting place. She talked with everyone and while some were not sure about going, most seemed on board. Well, most not being an accurate number since the Bariah wasn't the largest group, but none the less she got Pokémon willing to try. Among the group was Datan, Baltoy, Shuppet, Magnemite, Voltob, and Grimer. Sure they seemed small, but they were eventually going to be powerhouses. Zener hoped she was doing the right thing and this wasn't as crazy as it seemed to be.

"Are you ready?" a deep voice asked her. She turned her head up and saw Mewtwo.

"I believe so." Zener said. She wanted to say 'yes', but she couldn't bring herself to do it.

"Then let's go." Mewtwo said using Psychic to lift them all and start to fly back toward the domain of the beast.

* * *

They were the edge of town near the post office which didn't look like one. The post office wasn't a Pelipper anymore as the paint had been torn off and holes scattered all over the building. Honestly it was now a lookout station. Zener could see from the top of the building were Pokémon sitting on top or roosting. They're eyes were red. Zener sighed as she knew she was going to have to take them out.

Zener pointed down with her paw signaling Mewtwo to put them down on the ledges below. There were enough and it was helpful that some of the Pokémon levitate or sit on anything. Zener had to keep her mind focused, but she couldn't help shuttering. The last time she was here she was attacked and about died. Not something she wants to relive. Now she needed a plan. She looked around at all she had with her. She could work with them. She whispered her plan to Mewtwo and he told the others via telepathy. It paid to have a psychic around.

Zener trusted him. He wasn't going to fail her or any of them. She came to him and she gave him a chance. A chance to get stronger and make an impact on their cause. That was all he wanted was a chance to do something for the Bariah. He felt like he owed her for giving the chance. She was an amazing Pokémon even before Lucario tried to kill her. She saved the world from the meteor and attempted to rebuild the society. He didn't see why someone would want her gone.

* * *

Grimer slowly moved his way up the cliff side with his newest partner in crime, one of the Magnemite. The plan was to attract the Pokémon guards outside with the smell and then Magnemite would paralyze them with his Thunder Wave. It seemed rather simple, but it was actually complicated. Even the simplest of issues could occur and ruin everything. As Grimer reached the top of the cliff he made sure his smell would increase. It didn't bother Magnemite so it was perfect. Not to mention because it was dark Grimer purple color was barely visible in the darkness of night. Then the second Magnemite would enter the complex and take care of the rest. Not all of them were sure about the plan, but Zener said she wouldn't have anyone else complete the mission.

Pokémon wondered out from the outlook post. Some where Pokémon Zener recognized that lived in the square, but none of them were ones she interact with on a daily bases. They all had the same red eyed look meaning that they were also being controlled by Lucario. The Pokémon moved farther away from their post and Zener sent an electrical signal to the Magnemite. Feeling an electrical "GO!" they cautiously approached their targets. By going in from behind each of the groups they unleashed their Thunder Wave. Paralyzed they couldn't move nor speak and Mewtwo used his own Psychic abilities to disable them. They wouldn't be a problem until they were gone and completed their mission.

The darkness of the night and clouds shrouded their path. The moon couldn't shine through the dark clouds thus increasing the amount of darkness. Instead of going through the town square they thought the trees would be safer. The only complication by going through the trees would be that stepping on branches and leaves made crunching noises. The light shone from Luminous Cave made the area around the pond much brighter. It was almost as clear as day, but instead of the sun and blue light shone from the crystal.

"There it is…" Zener whispered. Everyone nodded. "Alright…one at time each of you will go down there and evolve. Mewtwo and I will keep watch. Alright Grimer you're up first."

Grimer nodded and slowly moved toward the cavern. Zener and Mewtwo kept their eyes one him and every Pokémon that went after. No one would make a surprise attack on them on their watch. They deserved to be watched over like any other Pokémon. They deserve everything they each got. Eventually the last Pokémon went who was Datan. Moments later he returned a new Pokémon, Porygon 2. Zener smiled as her plan was working. These Pokémon were getting to be Pokémon. Datan looked incredibly happy with his newly evolved form and Zener even had to admit that he looked cute. Like an animated ducky.

As Datan reached the shrubs he stopped. Zener's eyebrow raised in confusion wondering why he would stop. They were moments away from completing the mission. They could attempt to reason, if needed fight, with Lucario to allow all Pokémon to live amongst each other happily. Zener then noticed the blue energy around Datan's body…Psychic. He was then pulled away roughly.

"Zener!" He screamed as he couldn't be dragged away from them with Psychic. He was pulled toward a tall figure with glowing blue eyes that lurked in the shadows and not in the light. There was no use hiding anymore. They were discovered.

"Lucario…" Zener growled. "Let Datan go."

"Why would I listen to a rat like you?" Lucario sneered. Zener only growled at the assumption that she was a rat. She was more a dog.

"I would think is wise to listen." Mewtwo said.

"None of you are worthy enough to listen to." Lucario countered.

"We are all worthy. All Pokémon evolve. All the Pokémon before you evolved. Doesn't that make them true?" Zener asked.

Lucario just stared at Zener. It was almost like they were having a staring contest. No one moved. No one made a sound. The only sounds came from the wind whistling. Suddenly Datan dropped to the ground and Zener made a choking sound. Her paw went to her throat and her eyes to Lucario who was still using Psychic except this time on her. He needed to silence her.

Mewtwo then pushed past Zener and fired a Focus Blast at the fighting and steel type. Lucario didn't move as another tall shadow figure jumped down from the trees slicing the attack with a green glowing blade. The explosion of the move being destroyed did one of the jobs which was for Lucario to lose concentration on Zener.

Zener coughed as she tried to regain her breath. Luckily that Lucario didn't have a hold on much longer or Zener would have lost consciousness then they might be in trouble. Zener looked up at the two as her vision cleared to see Lucario…and Vidar. Every time she saw him her heart broke. Her partner. She felt so horrible this happened to him. They were supposed to be together, not fighting each other.

"No." Lucario said coming around Vidar. "You only grow more tiresome, never truly changing. You evolve as simple coming together. Pokémon evolve by becoming something other than what they already were. There are a few exceptions. You were born untrue."

Zener thought it best to change her tactic. Lucario may be the source of the problem, but the source truly stood alone. If only she could get through to them or just one. That might be enough.

"Vidar…"

"Don't speak to them!" Lucario cried and fired an Aura Sphere at her. Zener jumped out of the way and the attack broke a tree in half behind her.

"It appears we can't win this fight." Mewtwo said calmly. Despite being a powerful Pokémon, he was still beatable. He knew when it pointless. Other Pokémon lurked near the town and would arrive as soon as they were called.

Zener nodded to Mewtwo she agreed. They accomplished what they came here to do. All the Pokémon that could evolve evolved. They were hear to start a fight. They could come back and finish this. Mewtwo telepathically read Zener's mind understanding her escape plan. They would make a break for the trees and then escape by using Psychic. The message was delivered to the other and Zener saw a stream of nods come from the others.

"Discharge!" Zener cried and attacked. Lucario and Vidar covered themselves with their arms.

"Now!" Mewtwo called and they all turned and ran.

As soon as Zener got her chance she ran after the others. However, it only took a moment for Lucario to recover and chase after them.

Their hearts pumped faster than before. For some running was a challenge, but Zener stayed behind and kept everyone moving while keeping their enemies at bay. Zener wouldn't allow anyone to be left behind. If anyone she helped didn't make it back then she would fail. She'd consider the mission a failure.

'Mewtwo. We don't have much time. We need to go.' Zener told the psychic type through the telepathic bond he open between them.

'Fine.'

Zener felt her feet leave the ground as she was lifted into the air. Zener then turned her body and made sure they weren't being followed. Through the open spaces in the trees Zener saw Lucario attempting to follow. With his speed Zener could tell it wouldn't be a problem.

Lucario then stopped. They were getting away. He wouldn't allow that. He wouldn't be made a fool nor let the Bariah get the upper hand. They were cowards and never came to a fight. Lucario then activated his Bone Rush and split it in two. Aiming for them directly he threw them,

Zener saw the moves coming at them; she saw where they were going. She needed to get them both at the same time.

"Discharge!"

Zener's eyes widen seeing the Bone Rush got right through her electrical attack without even stopping. Like a blade to grass. She cursed to herself. All the different moves were still new to her. She forgot that Bone Rush was a ground type move. All she could was watch as one of them struck Mewtwo in the back of the head.

The psychic type lost concentration and they all screamed being dropped toward the ground. Mewtwo quickly recovered and used Psychic to grab everyone in sight. They had been free falling only about a second so no one hit the trees and out of range. Increasing his speed Mewtwo carried them back toward the ocean away from harm.

* * *

Lucario smirked. They had escaped and that was okay. Both attacks hit their targets and according to his plan. He watched as Mewtwo was struck by one and the other struck his other target. The ground type move hit from behind increasing the falling speed. As pushed through the bush his smirk grew. He knew the Bariah. They don't leave their own behind no matter who it was. It was their weakness. He had leverage now. They all didn't escape, but the mission succeeded. Victory never looked as bright as he watched the injured Zener wake up from being knocked unconscious, attempt to get up, and glare at him as she sparked her fur.

 **AN: I finally finished this chapter and combined it with another making this one! Yay! I hope you enjoyed it and will leave me a Review! Also if you want to Favorite and Follow in the meantime! Thanks for reading! Bye Friends!**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: Sorry, I've been super busy with life and I haven't had time to write as much as I would like. Thanks for sticking with me even in my slow time especially since I left on that cliffhanger. Here is the next chapter of True Pokémon.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Pokémon.**

Chapter 11

They were supposed to get back safe. That fool. She was also so headstrong and selfless…and a moron. However, from what he heard about Zener's kidnapping wasn't her fault. It was the fighting and steel types. He planned it the moment that he knew he was going to lose. Might as well get some collateral.

"Tsunami?" Datan asked. "What are we going to do?"

The now Porygon 2 was the first, other than Mewtwo, to notice that Zener was missing. Datan actually remembered that out of the corner of his eye that he saw Zener being struck by the attack. He felt horrible that he couldn't do something or didn't notice sooner. He could have tried to help her. A large body moved and snapped him out of his guilt.

"Listen Bariah!" Tsunami called as he exited his cavern. "Hear me!" Everyone stopped what they were doing to look at their leader. They were mainly doing nothing. Without Zener and Tsunami debating about his choices they really didn't have much to do. The shiny leader looked over his group. He knew what he had to do. "The time to strike has come upon us. We don't have many other options left and that time is now. Lucario has taken one of our own and she must be saved. We don't leave our kind behind. We have been training all this time and just needed a push. Zener is our push and now we have to show that we aren't afraid. Not anymore! We are Pokémon like any of them and we shall reveal ourselves!"

"Yay!" the Bariah cheered.

"We need to set up to teams. One team will commence an attack on Central and start our fight while the other rescues Zener." Tsunami explained.

"I wish to be a part of the force to rescue Jolteon." Mewtwo said.

"I'm sorry, but you are one of our most powerful members and we need you to be on the battle field." Tsunami explained.

Mewtwo thought to challenge the orders. The reason he was here was because of the Jolteon. Without her he wouldn't even be with them. She had his respect and needed to be with them. A part of him did feel what the small normal type did. Guilt. The electric type made him feel guilty. Guilt that he couldn't grab her or noticed when it was too late. However, a voice in his head told him not to. That he understood what was going on. The electric type would be fine.

"I understand." Mewtwo nodded.

"Thank you." Tsunami said.

* * *

Mewtwo was taking the groups a different way this time. They were going up the stream near the dojo. Lucario wouldn't be stupid and not have the forest guarded after the last time they were there. They'd be walking into a trap. Mewtwo scouted the area before the dojo ahead of time and saw that the place wasn't guard and there it was quite. It was perfect.

"Teams know your assignments?" Tsunami asked. Everyone nodded. "Good…keep in touch. We need to find Zener…"

"I can tell you."

At the sound of a mysterious voice everyone jumped and got into battle ready position. Out of the bushes came what looked like a scythe followed by white. An Absol.

"Who are you?" Tsunami asked.

"Friend." The Absol said.

"Hehe. He's a friend I guess." Gengar said. "He's on Team SparkBract with Zener."

"He is right. My name is Erebus. Up until all this started I was the third team member of Team SparkBract. I mean you no harm and only wish to offer my assistance." Erebus explained.

"How do we know we can trust you?" Datan asked.

"I can only give you my word, but I am a dark type and as such I cannot be controlled by the psychic types that Lucario uses. For some time I have been acting like I have been controlled, but I think they are on to me. I have been hiding out here hoping to find a chance to strike back. Then I saw that they had captured Zener and her rescue became top priority." Erebus explained.

"I sense no deception." Mewtwo said having been looking into his mind as he spoke.

"Thank you." Erebus said to the psychic type that hopefully helped his case. At a moment like this no one could afford fighting. The Bariah could use any and all the help they could get.

"No thank you," Tsunami said. Having a Pokémon that knew the ins and outs of this place and operation would be useful. "What can you tell us?"

"Lucario is located at Whiscash Pond. There he sometimes sits under the waterfall." Erebus told them.

"And Zener?" Datan asked.

"I know where she is located too. That's why I suspected they were on to me when I began looking to her captive area. Anyone that was ever close to her isn't allowed near there. Where she is located is also a problem as that is on top of Whiscash Pond. Lucario made sure she wouldn't even attempt to escape. She has her cage in the water with some of his Pokémon and Square Pokémon keeping guard."

"That's horrible…" Bane, the Banette, said putting a hand over her mouth. If Zener tried any electrical type attacks she's electrocute anyone in the water including herself. In addition with it being connected to the pond and the rest of the water it would conduct all through the square. Massive electrical current. Anyone touching the water or something near or in it would be fried. Zener was smart, she knew that it was possibility. Sure, Zener had other moves, but those were limited. Shadow Ball and Signal Beam could only do so much. Knowing Zener she wouldn't risk harming those she cared about no matter what was at stake. She'd die before she's willing attack someone that didn't attack first. Knowing Lucario, the ones guarding Zener were Pokémon she would know from the square and had connections with such as Charizard or Granbull. The jackal was a coward.

* * *

As bodies moved through the water around the secluded section waves splashed across her face. A particular wave crossed over her entire face leading some water to go into her nose and ears. Zener woke with a start and quickly shook and blew the water out. She coughed some and looked around to see she trapped in a cage submerged in water. This was the area above the waterfall. Zener cursed unable to do anything about her predicament. She couldn't destroy the bars with her others moves because they were steel. Where the fighting and steel got the materials she would never know. Certainly it wasn't near here unless he took from the Power Plant. Still, even if she managed to destroy the bars she'd have to get past her guards. Charizard. Granbull. Persian. And lastly Tyranitar. Sure, one at a time she could take them down, but not all at once especially having no excess to her electric type moves. Zener wasn't sure why she needed four guards, but Lucario must have something up his sleeve. However, she had one more attempt.

"Charizard! Tyranitar! Granbull! Persian! Please listen to me! It's me Zener! Lucario is somehow controlling you!" Zener pleaded with her friends. None of them turned and looked. They all stared away from her toward a different direction. She tried reaching out with her paw to touch one of them and tapped Tyranitar.

"Rah!" the Armor Pokémon cried and waved his arm sending a concentrated Sandstorm toward Zener. Zener was struck by the attack and slammed against the bars. Zener took deep breaths through the pain and slightly shook her head to clear it. Zener felt like she never truly recovered from any of the beatings she had taken in the last few weeks. Then she should have been smarter about her choice in who to bother. Charizard would have been better. He might have used Flamethrower and helped her escape. The bars weren't even scratched by Tyranitar's attack.

"Hehe. It's no use Zener!" a voice said.

Zener looked up and saw a pig coming toward her.

"Grumpig…" Zener growled.

"Oh you do know me! Oink!" Grumpig gloated.

"Why wouldn't I?" Zener asked.

"Your attempts to reach your friends are useless. Not with, oink, me controlling them!" Grumpig cried. "I could control you too, but you're not worth it."

"What does he have over you?" Zener asked.

"Nothing oink!" Grumpig answered. "Some Pokémon seem to share the same views. What is a true Pokémon? A Pokémon born to be a Pokémon."

"Then what do you define as a Pokémon. Perhaps there are different ways Pokémon are born. Some through eggs while others through other means such as emotions and reactions." Zener countered.

"No! A Pokémon is a naturally born Pokémon. You are a human! And not a real Pokémon!"

Grumpig smirked as it appeared he had shut Zener up. She was quiet as she sat in the back of her cage.

"I know."

"Huh?"

"I know I'm not a real Pokémon, but that doesn't mean everyone else is." Zener said looking at him. "I am a human transformed into a Pokémon to save this world. I love this world which is the reason I wanted to stay. I thank whatever allowed me to do so. Every day, I wake up thanking that this beautiful place still exist. That I am able to protect these Pokémon and make their world better. I may not remember anything about my own world, but after seeing everything here…I wouldn't want to go back. Not ever! I may not be a true Pokémon, but at least I can be a part of them. All of them!"

"Do you ever shut up?" Grumpig asked.

Zener paid no attention to him, but to those around her. She saw her guards flinch as she spoke. They heard her even through their clouded minds. They were attempting to break through his control. Grumpig must have others helping him control the Pokémon because the fat pig couldn't control everyone himself.

"I am right!" Zener yelled as she moved closer to him right up on the bars.

"Won't matter! Oink! By tomorrow we won't have to worry about you." Grumpig said to her as he flicked her on the nose.

"Why?" Zener growled as she held her nose and her prevented her fur from giving off small sparks.

"By tomorrow you'll be dead. You execution is set for tomorrow before dusk. The first of many untrue Pokémon to be eliminated."

 **AN: That's the chapter! Sorry its short, but things are heating up again. I hope you all enjoyed it and will return for the next one! Please Review, Favorite, and Follow in the meantime! It means a lot! Bye friends!**


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: Here is the next chapter for True Pokémon. Sorry for the lateness! I've been swamped and a bit of a writer's block. Anyway,** **I don't what you might think, but while writing this I began to think, 'Wow. I just went there and it's kind of darker than intended, but I like it.' Hopefully you'll enjoy it too!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own everything especially not Pokémon.**

Chapter 12

" _I know I'm not a real Pokémon, but that doesn't mean everyone else is." Zener said looking at him. "I am a human transformed into a Pokémon to save this world. I love this world which is the reason I wanted to stay. I thank whatever allowed me to do so. Every day, I wake up thanking that this beautiful place still exist. That I am able to protect these Pokémon and make their world better. I may not remember anything about my own world, but after seeing everything here…I wouldn't want to go back. Not ever! I may not be a true Pokémon, but at least I can be a part of them. All of them!"_

" _Do you ever shut up?" Grumpig asked._

 _Zener paid no attention to him, but to those around her. She saw her guards flinch as she spoke. They heard her even through their clouded minds. They were attempting to break through his control. Grumpig must have others helping him control the Pokémon because the fat pig couldn't control everyone himself._

" _I am right!" Zener yelled as she moved closer to him right up on the bars._

" _Won't matter! Oink! By tomorrow we won't have to worry about you." Grumpig said to her as he flicked her in the nose._

" _Why?" Zener growled as she held her nose and her fur gave off small sparks._

" _By tomorrow you'll be dead. Your execution is set for tomorrow before dusk. The first of many untrue Pokémon to be eliminated."_

* * *

Lucario glared at the entrance to the pond. He knew they were here. He wanted them to get this far which was why he asked his subordinates to stand down and let them pass. They were coming to end this. More like coming to their end in his eyes. Just makes his cause easier so he wouldn't have to chase them down. It would be here, the place of evolution, where the Pokémon race would evolve into what they truly were. Those untrue who evolved would be killed and the cave would become pure again. They tainted it and they were going to pay with their lives. But these fools wouldn't be the first to fall. It would be the one who was truly untrue.

* * *

Erebus led Datan and Bane through the forest that passed next to Whiscash Pond. Despite they had Tsunami and Mewtwo keeping Lucario busy the rescue team still needed to be stealthy. There was still Pokémon who guarded Zener and wouldn't let her go without a fight. As they came closer to the area it seemed quite and empty.

"Wh...Where are they?" Datan asked in a stutter. This wasn't how the Porygon 2 pictured it. The plan was to rescue Zener and beat the bad guys.

"They should have been here." Erebus growled as he looked around and smelled the area.

"Because we're still here!" a cynical voice sang as they found themselves surrounded from the sky.

* * *

Mewtwo kept quiet as they walked toward the Whiscash Pond. They weren't trying to be stealthy, but some of the members couldn't seem to help it as they carefully followed their leader and checking their surroundings. As they entered the pond area Tsunami looked forward to see only one standing there right before the waterfall.

"So glad you could make it." Lucario said turning toward them. "I'm surprised you would come out to me in the open."

"We've been fighting too long and I've had enough. This needs to end." Tsunami said.

"You're right. It does need to end, but I can assure you that it will not end in my fall."

"I wouldn't be so sure."

"Oh, I am." Lucario smirked.

Vines wrapped around their bodies and some found themselves unable to move. The once empty area was now crowded with Pokémon that were all following Lucario by control or free will. As some struggled they couldn't find the strength to break free.

"Be gone!" Mewtwo cried as launched a Shadow Ball at one of the subordinates. The Pokémon fell back against the grass and three more came around glaring at the psychic type.

"May be this will wake you up." Tsunami said firing a Hydro Pump pushing back those who tried to grab him. As mindless slaves they got back up and continued to fight back to subdue their intruders.

"STOP!"

Everyone stopped as the voice echoed through the waterfall side.

"You." Mewtwo growled and charged at Lucario. As Mewtwo got closer a familiar face was brought before him halting him.

Datan.

"You will stand down or this one dies." Lucario threatened. "If any of you try anything someone will die. My underlings have been ordered to take action if that happens and I don't think you want blood on your hands." He then looked to Mewtwo. "You already have enough of that."

Mewtwo glared intensified and he clinched his fingers in a fist only wishing he could grab Lucario by the snout and toss him across the village or even the world.

Tsunami looked to Lucario praying to release the captive members. He wanted to jump to their rescue, but couldn't afford anyone else at the cost. His silent plea was answered as Lucario tossed Datan to the ground where Charizard grabbed him once again. Erebus and Bane were being held by Tyranitar and Alakazam respectively. At least they were safe and apparently failed their mission.

"Erebus." Lucario said looking down at the Absol being held by Tyranitar. "I was wondering where you went. I should have known you would try and help them."

"I help who needs it." Erebus growled.

"Oh. Don't you? Just like," Lucario said as he got in his face, "Zener."

"Where is she?!" a few voices shouted.

Lucario began to chuckle as he looked upon the concerned faces of Erebus and the Bariah. It was so depressing, yet so loyal for them to care about one of their own that much. If only they knew then perhaps they might be willing to listen. He then motioned and everyone heard growling, sparking, and dragging sounds.

Everyone's attention turned toward the entrance to the path that lead up the side of the waterfall. During the night it was dark, but now bright yellow flashes crackled through. A large round body, Golem, appeared first. His eyes lost as he dragged a chain behind him. Next out of the darkness was Zener with the chain wrapped around her neck as her feet dragged against ground. Golem took her until she was in front of Lucario.

"Zener!"

Zener's head shot up looking at all the faces of her comrades, her friends. She didn't understand why they were there. They should have left her. She was one for the many.

"Isn't this how you should look." Lucario said leaning over to let her face.

"Back off!" Zener snapped and launched a Shadow Ball.

Lucario blocked the Shadow Ball and smacked Zener across the face. Everyone jumped as she only turned back toward him and glared.

"Try anything and someone dies." Lucario growled as he walked by her. "Tonight marks the start of a new era. A purer era. We are creatures provided a life of power and some unnatural force feels it can copy perfection. You can't copy this and mock it! That is what has been happening and nothing will mock us! The Bariah gives a false ideal, but has some truth; it is made up of fugitives! They are afraid of persecution for what they really are, demons. Demons trying to fit into a place they were never really a part of. Their fall isn't going to start with their leader, but their false messiah. She brought them hope disguised as death. I'm going to make your death slow and painful."

Lucario turned toward her and gave her the fiercest and deadliest glare. He then picked Zener up with Psychic and tossed her to the center of the crowd. He then sharply turned around as he threw the first of many Bone Rushes.

Zener shook her head and then glared as she eyed as one she eventually felt collide with her face. She was knocked back with her left side of her face slamming into the ground. She spit out dirt and what looked to everyone else to be blood. Zener wouldn't tell them that was true as she stared down at the red liquid mixed with dirt. She couldn't help think that this was what truly lied inside her. Dirty blood. She shook her head to keep away the thought, but she knew it wouldn't help. She knew despite what was in her blood, the least she could do is not take this lying down. If she was going to die then she'd die with honor and inspiration.

"Zener!" Datan cried to her as then Charizard grip around him tighten.

"I think I'd rather have your death be painful than slow. Vidar!" Lucario shouted commanding the grass type who lurk in the trees behind him watching from a distance.

A figured jumped from the trees and Vidar appeared in front of Zener. Zener made eye contact and nothing. No recognition. No emotion. Just nothing. She didn't know why she expected anything different than any time before. Her eyes did widen when he opened his mouth.

"TIIIILE!" the Sceptile screeched using Screech. The sheer force of his voice slowly slide her back as her ears followed in attempt to sooth the pain. It felt like they were bleeding. A part of her was glad the screech forced her to move because she didn't want to back away from him willingly in pain. She didn't want any of them to see she was reaching a breaking point. Zener looked into her best friend's eyes to see nothing once more. This time she pleaded with her own. She didn't know who, but she prayed for something. Nothing would get through to him. She couldn't attack him and he couldn't break free himself.

"Ra!" Lucario cried as he threw another Bone Rush at Zener.

Zener felt immense pain on her side. She guessed that this attack broke a rib or four on her right side. She already was feeling dizzy from the one she took to the head. She didn't want to look at Lucario. If this was to be her last image of the Pokemon World then she wasn't going to waste it looking at that monster.

Lucario took notice that Zener would no longer look at him, but at the Pokémon under his control. He wondered if she still tried to get through to him. It was pointless. Grumpig had perfect control over anyone he wanted. Those reins weren't broken, not easily. However, every once in a while a master needs to loosen up and make an example.

"I think a more responsive audience is required." Lucario stated as he nodded to Grumpig who only squealed and smirked. The orbs on his body glowed and the crazed look in a Pokémon's eyes faded.

"What?" Vidar questioned as he enter his first moment of clarity in a long time. He looked around to see everyone surrounding him with crazed looks. He looked in front of him to see Lucario. "What have you done?!"

"Oh I think it should be what you've done." Lucario answered as he nodded off to his side.

Vidar turned his head to see a yellow figure on the ground. A Jolteon. Zener! Vidar ran to her and heard only familiar whimpers and labored breathing. He didn't need someone to tell him that she had been severely beaten. His claws shook as he reached out to touch her. He gently brushed her ears. He didn't do this, did he? He couldn't have. He knew he couldn't have. It wasn't possible. His moves wouldn't ever do this to her. He gasped seeing Zener's eyes slowly open and stare at him. Her mouth curved into a slight smile. Vidar knew by her smile that he didn't do this.

"Zener." Vidar whispered. He didn't need to ask if she was okay. Of course she wasn't. She could barely breathe and keep her eyes open. It didn't take a genius to figure out she was dying.

"Vi." That was all she could muster to say.

"Don't speak." Vidar said petting her face. He took a deep breath and another crazed look entered Vidar's eyes. Not of confusion. Rage. Lucario needed to pay. "What have you done to her?!"

"I'm simply putting her down."

Vidar couldn't think or speak for a moment. How could he say something like that?

"She's not some deathly sick or deranged being! You can't decide that! She's a good Pokémon! A truer Pokémon than you'll ever be!" Vidar responded after getting over the initial shock of Lucario's words.

"So you say, but tell me. Is she really a Pokémon?" Lucario asked the grass type.

"She, uh. Zener is a, um." Vidar stuttered. Zener wasn't actually a Pokémon. She was a human and everyone knew it. "That shouldn't matter! She's a Pokémon to us! An honorary Pokémon."

"That's sweet. Honors can be taken away and that will be with her life."

"You won't touch her!" Vidar screeched as he charged the fighting and steel type. If he wanted to touch a strand of fur on her than he'd have to go through him.

Lucario snorted and shook his head. Pointless. Why couldn't the others see he's doing them all a favor? He's completing the job they can't because they don't have the stomach to do it. Those who don't understand can only respond with rebellion.

Vidar felt his body stop. He couldn't move anything as much as he tried. He couldn't launch an attack. Something blocked it. He saw Grumpig bouncing on his tail smirking as he had caught the grass type before he could even get close to touch Lucario.

"I also admire your loyalty. If only you showed that toward your own kind and not these worthless infractions."

"You won't harm any of them." Vidar growled.

"And what are you going to do? Who else besides those who belong to destiny's mistakes?" Lucario asked getting up close to Vidar, taunting him.

"I...won't let you." A voice said. "Not as long...as I...still stand."

"Zener!" Vidar exclaimed both shocked and overjoyed seeing his partner shakenly stand on all four paws and stare down Lucario.

"You're pathetic. It's disgusting how you think you just can freely walk our earth looking like a one of us!"

"Is this just...about me?" Zener asked.

"It's about all of you."

"What's makes Zener and the rest of them so different?" Vidar asked.

"You weren't given life by the creator. Another world made you!"

"Why should that matter?" Vidar asked. And what creator decides that?

"Because you taint the existence of who we are. We are living creatures meant to be here not some science experiment or a desperate plea for help! We could have saved our own world! You're a sorry excuse for destiny. Destiny made a mistake and now I have to fix it! Destiny can be changed and I plan to change it starting with you Zener." Lucario shouted as his voice only grew louder and angrier each time he spoke.

"Doesn't matter...what you do...to me." Zener said as she took even more moments to breathe and to collect her words. "You won't...get rid...of...all of them. Eventually...you'll lose control."

"By that time I won't have to worry; they'll be extinct." Lucario said as he threw another one. This one struck the electric type on the head and made her topple over. Despite the ache and probable concussion Zener knew she couldn't stay down. It wouldn't set any example. Again she got back on her feet as she had done many times before and stared back with more determination as the last. "Why don't you just lie down...and DIE!"

Lucario charged at Zener using his Bone Rush in the shape of a staff. Too weak to move Zener was smacked back and forth taking brutal blows everywhere on her body. Zener's body looked as if it was jerked around as it levitated in the air. Lucario aimed one attack upward and Zener was launched into the air as the wind was knocked out of her. The steel and fighting type then jumped and looked into the almost lifeless eyes of the most untrue Pokémon alive. Not alive for much longer as he swung down and send her hurtling toward the ground. The Jolteon crashed into ground breaking the stone leaving what was left in a crater.

"ZENER!"

 **AN: I know. Hate me all you want, but you should know me by now; it's what I do! Anyway, I hope you liked it and I have to wonder if you thought it was also a little dark. See you next time! Please Review, Favorite, and/or Follow in the meantime! Bye friends!**


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: Welcome back to the newest chapter! Sorry for the delay, but school kicked my butt then life. I'm happy to say only life/work will be the only factor now that I'm officially done with school. Yay! Anyway, how about the ending to last chapter? Mad me? I know, you just want to know what happened. Do not fret because here it is!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Pokémon**.

Chapter 13

Lucario charged at Zener using his Bone Rush in the shape of a staff. Too weak to move Zener was smacked back and forth taking brutal blows everywhere on her body. Zener's body looked as if it was jerked around as it levitated in the air. Lucario aimed one attack upward and Zener was launched into the air as the wind was knocked out of her. The steel and fighting type then jumped and looked into the almost lifeless eyes of the most untrue Pokémon alive. Not alive for much longer as he swung down and send her hurtling toward the ground. The Jolteon crashed into ground breaking the stone leaving what was left in a crater.

"ZENER!" Vidar screamed as the dust cleared the crater revealed a Jolteon smashed into the surface who appeared unconscious. Dirt and rumble littered her all over her body and clung to her fur.

Vidar struggled against the psychic hold over his body. He didn't care about anyone else there, he just wanted to get to his best friend. The kinetic holds forced upon him were just too strong for him to break. He only wished the kinetic force would push back the tears that were starting to well up.

Lucario looked over at the grass type and smiled. The start of his work was complete. The true abomination to Pokémon kind was gone and eventually they all would be. He nodded toward Grumpig and the psychic was motioned to release him. The pig snorted wanting to see the grass type suffer a little longer, but release him on the notion that watching him spiral into depression would be sweeter.

As Vidar's feet touched the ground free of any restraint he ran toward his fallen partner. Carefully he reached near her mouth which wasn't greeted with a warm breath. Vidar gasped and slowly shook the electric type.

"Zener." Vidar whispered. Nothing. "Come on Zener. Wake up."

"The world is one step closer to being brighter."

"No." Vidar's voice cut through. "You've made it darker."

"Lucario!" a voice called. Everyone looked to the teal Feraligatr as he stared down at him with a murderous look. "You've brought this upon yourself!"

"I wanted this from the beginning. If you're so willing to join the rest of your kind I can't help, but want to oblige you. Take them out."

"Never!" Tsunami cried as he released a Hydro Pump knocking away all the enemy Pokémon holding his comrades captive. They each reacted in their own way to push themselves away from the enemy toward the center where their leaders were. "The Bariah never gives up as long as one of us holds breath."

"Allow me to leave you breathless." Lucario said as he launched an Aura Sphere at the water type.

Tsunami's claws glowed and grabbed the attack with Crush Claw. The attack exploded as he simply crushed the move. He then took a step back before he attacked with Hydro Pump. Lucario growled at the Pokémon and charged. The controlled Pokémon taking orders from Grumpig charged the Bariah and their fight had begun.

* * *

With Lucario distracted Vidar worked on taking Zener to a safe place. He quickly scooped her up and before jumping before they ended up in the middle of fray. He looked down to her face that was still. He couldn't accept she was gone, but the tears that slowly dropped on her cheeks did.

"Oh Zener." Vidar said as he laid her down on a large branch out of the way and sight from the battle. No one would find her here. She was cold as ice and her once vibrant yellow fur was now dull and dead.

Vidar looked to the battle below the trees before back to his partner. He would come back for her later and put her to rest the proper way. The way Pokémon were supposed to be treated when they died. Right now, she needed to be avenged. Vidar pressed his mouth tighter as he jumped off the branch toward a group of Bariah who were being outnumbered. He opened his mouth as a Screech was released and split them apart. They all backed away and glared at the grass type.

"Grumpig!" Lucario called to his loyal partner.

"Oink! He won't be a problem!" Grumpig called as he lined his sights on Vidar to return him to his army of Pokémon. Grumpig knew Lucario planned on using Vidar against Tsunami. That was one reason why Lucario wanted Vidar in the first place. Grumpig's orbs glowed and so did his eyes.

"Bullet Seed!" Vidar cried causing some of Lucario's group to back away. He hated that some of these Pokémon were his friends, but he couldn't allow them to get the upper hand. The seeds hit some of them and also the ground. They all backed away. However, Vidar gasped as he felt a familiar sensation through his body. Grumpig was attempting to control his again. This cold sensation that makes him feel like he is slowly being dragged from his conscious mind.

"Vidar!" Erebus cried to his teammate. He looked over to Grumpig and prepared to strike with Ice Beam. He gasped as he tackled by Tyranitar. In order to protect himself he redirected the attack to strike the rock and dark type before he slammed into the ground. After hitting he looked to Vidar to see the Sceptile on his knees fighting the control as he lost his own.

Grumpig smirked as he infiltrated Vidar's mind to grab hold. Some of the others tried to stop Grumpig, but couldn't get passed the defenses provided to the psychic type. The controlled Pokémon were too concerned about the ones incoming, not those who hide in shadows. Grumpig's shadow shimmered as the place seemed to get colder. A Shadow Ball came from nowhere and struck the psychic type. He squealed as he hit the ground losing all concentration and control.

"What?!" Lucario roared as he watched Grumpig and his pawns fall. All the Pokémon under Grumpig's control gasped having their consciousness's returned to them. Vidar looked over at the psychic type to see the last Pokémon he expected.

"Hehehe."

Lucario seethed as he watched Gengar appear and laugh. How dare he use the abilities of a Pokémon against them? He knew he should have taken him out when he had the chance. Instead the ghost type escaped and he sent no one after him planning on his demise another time.

"What will you do now?" Gengar laughed as he looked down at Grumpig's fainted body.

Lucario roared and grabbed Gengar with Psychic.

"Uh oh."

Lucario smirked and closed his paw increasing the psychic pressure around the psychic type causing super-effective damage. He prepared to throw the ghost type, but was hit a crossed the back. He lost his concentration and looked up to see Vidar who just struck him with Brick Break.

Vidar smiled to Gengar and nodded thanking the ghost type. Although Vidar hadn't heard from Gengar since his meeting with Ninetales he still had a fairly good idea on how to read him. He still recalled how Gengar saved him and Zener from dying after the meteor. He knew Gengar was there to help and avenge Zener. Gengar owed Zener and he knew Gengar hated owing others. That and a part of him hoped it was because he saw her as his friend too.

"Vidar. Since you're so keen on dying alongside these damnations, I should make your death come sooner than you'd like!" Lucario growled as he launched an Aura Sphere.

"Never!" Vidar cried as he split the fighting type attack in half with Leaf Blade. Vidar's eyes widen as just as the split attack passed by him Lucario was in his face striking with Extreme Speed. Lucario hit Vidar and slammed him back against a tree that was inside the forest away from the others. Vidar slid down and felt pain everywhere. He tried to shake away the dizziness and hurt, but couldn't as he laid there.

* * *

" _This isn't like before. It seems so much brighter. Why am I here? Am I dead?"_

" _It isn't your time to die."_

" _How are you to decide that?"_

" _You are needed on this earth more than you believe. Your only mission wasn't to stop the meteor. Your life means much more than you believe, Zener."_

" _How do you know my name?"_

" _I know all your names."_

" _Who are you?"_

" _Arceus."_

* * *

Vidar attempted to get up, but as soon as he got to his feet he was slammed back down by Lucario who was using Psychic. He glared the fighting and steel type who was slowly coming toward him.

"You could have been great you know. A beacon to those who need a leader for the Pokémon in this world." Lucario said as he kneeled next to Vidar looking at him with glowing eyes of blue. Despite Vidar couldn't see his actually eyes he could see the malice that laced them. Lucario didn't care who lived or died as along as at the end of the day any untrue Pokémon was eliminated.

"I am one." Vidar gritted out and flinched as the psychic pressure increased causing him damage. He wasn't sure how much longer he could take it. He would take it for his ideals though. He was a leader. Everyone had said it. Others looked up to him and followed his lead. Those who mattered to Vidar, that's whose opinions he cared about the most. He couldn't give a damn about Lucario's. He killed one of the greatest leaders he knew. The electric type was truly a beacon that symbolized Pokémon who weren't normally put on this earth coming to together in harmony. She was great. She was his best friend and he killed her.

"Insignificant fool. We won't miss you in the perfect world that is rid of impurities." Lucario growled as he closed his fist. Vidar gasped as he felt like Lucario was choking him. Because he was already exhausted he was beginning to lose consciousness. No one was around. If he passed out the he knew he was surely die. "Say good riddance to Zener for me."

Vidar saw black spots litter his vision before seeing a flash of yellow. Then nothing.

 **AN: That's the end of this chapter! I know, it seems rather short, but I'm happy I got it updated. Sadly with another cliffhanger ending. Oh well. All my chapter are like that. I hope you enjoyed it otherwise. Please review, favorite, and follow in meantime and I will see you next time! Bye friends!**


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: As I've said my only excuse for not updating is adulting and it beats you until you can't move forward. Things are getting better. Anyway, I've gotten some motivation back so here we go!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

Chapter 14

Vidar slammed against the ground as Lucario dropped him. He quickly shook his head and noticed that he was still conscious. Someone had saved him. He didn't know who, but he was internally grateful and owed them his life. He looked up despite his vision was only just clearing to attempt to see his savior. He saw no one. He only saw Lucario looking around the area as his teeth clenched together.

"Where are you, you rat?!" Lucario snarled. He didn't know who the hell it was, but they were going to pay with their life for interfering.

Out of the shadows of the treetops a bolt of electricity shot out and struck Lucario. Lucario growled as the bolt was strong enough to bring him to his knees. He glared up at the direction of the attack and fired an Aura Sphere in that direction. The attack broke through the branches and leaves leaving a hole in the tree top, but Vidar could have sworn he'd seen something move.

A crackling noise entered everyone's ears and Vidar quickly rolled out of the way toward a thick tree to avoid a sudden discharge of electricity that struck and spread out the area striking everyone it touched. Lucario dropped to a knee and growled. However, both Lucario and Vidar gasped as the cause of the electrical surge appeared in front of the oppressor ready to challenge him.

"But how?!" Lucario screamed.

"It's not my time." Zener growled as she took her fighting stance between her partner and the Pokémon who dared try to take his life too. "I won't let you harm another soul!"

"But you seem all for giving your own."

"Apparently that's the way it has to be." Zener growled as she attacked with Thunder Bolt.

Seeing their own chances the other Pokémon broke free from their holds and attacked the opposing Pokémon that sided with Lucario. Mewtwo slammed into the Pokémon around and tossed them aside with Psychic. Tsunami barreled his way through with Crush Claw taking down anyone around to be able to aid his fellow comrades. Taking their leaders initiative the others did the same ready to end this war.

Lucario dodged out of the way and equipped himself with Bone Rush as he fell to swing down on top of Zener. Zener growled and charged Lucario and as he took a swing at her she flipped over his attack and bounced off of it to get above him. She fired another Thunder Bolt and struck him on the back sending him hurtling toward the ground.

"Rah!" Lucario shouted as he then used Psychic to grab hold of Zener in midair. Zener's eyes widen knowing she'd been caught.

"Leaf Storm!" a voice shouted and Zener smiled seeing that Vidar had gotten to his feet and was fighting back. On her side! Lucario fell to his knees and glared as Zener landed in front of him and Vidar came to her side.

"Ready partner?" Vidar asked Zener.

"Born ready." She answered.

"Rah!" Lucario cried as he launch multiple Aura Spheres in their direction. Both Pokémon jumped into the air avoiding the attack.

"Discharge!" Zener cried as the sporadic electrical attack trapped and dealt damage.

"Brick Break!" Vidar said coming down and slamming onto Lucario and knocking him off his feet. The grass type grinned proudly knowing that he had done super-effective damage. Their eyes widen seeing him rise to feet and growl menacing at them.

"We're not going to beat him like this." Vidar said.

' _Then what do you suggest we do?"_ a voice said in their minds.

" _Mewtwo?"_

" _Yes. I am speaking telepathically."_

" _If we can't do this one on one then we need to this as one. All of us, doesn't matter how you were born. We're all Pokémon and only Pokémon can do this. Live in peace. Together."_

As Zener's words rang in everyone's head they nodded. She was right. They were all Pokémon however they were born. At the end of the day they were all Pokémon that fought, played, and thrived together. Lucario was strong to hold his own against any of them through his years of traveling, but not all at once.

"Now!" Zener shouted as they all jumped out surrounding Lucario in preparations to attack.

"Thunder Bolt!"

"Leaf Storm!"

"Psychic!"

"Hydro Cannon!"

"Ice Beam!"

"Psychic!"

All the moves came from multiple directions and Lucario could only see there was nothing he could do. He was trapped and defeated. The attacks combined and an explosion spread through the square. Everyone was pushed back and knocked over. As everything cleared it everyone laid on the ground.

"Everyone is well?" Alakazam said as he was the first to rise.

Vidar looked over to Zener who steadily rising to her paws. She looked her partner in the eyes and nodded.

Zener smiled. She felt like a burden, a pain, had been lifted from her shoulders. She then looked toward Lucario who lied on the ground face down. She released a small friction of electricity as warning to see if he was truly down.

"You." Zener's eyes perked up and she got back in her stance as he glared at her from his position from the ground. She eyed Mewtwo as he levitated toward him. Heavily injured Lucario looked up at the psychic type. "You're one of the worst ones." He then glared at Zener. "Created by humans trying to live in a Pokémon world. That's all you are. A human's attempt to conform. Humans can't be Pokémon and humans tried to create them. Only one can create Pokémon and he would have never gave you, either of you, life."

Zener felt a sense of fear coming over her. Mewtwo was vengeful toward Lucario. She didn't blame him at all. He did try to kill him after all. She was worried that Mewtwo might as well finish the job. She could tell Lucario wasn't dead...she didn't want him to be. If he murdered in cold blood by Mewtwo then all this would be for nothing. She then saw the look in his eyes and his eyes flash.

"Mewtwo no!" Zener cried as she leapt to her feet to try and stop him. A flash of light occurred and Zener squinted as she felt powerless. However, this light was warm and as it dissipated Lucario looked at Mewtwo wide eyed before his eyes rolled to the back and he collapsed on the ground unconscious. Zener cautiously walked up to the two and put a paw in from of Lucario's face. He was...alive? "What did you do to him?"

"Made him forget about every thinking that Pokémon not born from natural means aren't as important as those who were. All Pokémon were created to be equal, even if they aren't born the same." Mewtwo said in a straight voice. Zener smiled at the psychic. Mewtwo saw her smile and rolled his eyes.

"Those are wise words." Vidar said as he nodded.

"Our hearts learn from the wisest of souls." Mewtwo answered. "You will not have to worry about those memories ever unlocking. Only my power can do so. He only knows of the good he has done."

"Good. That's all he needs to know." Zener said as she looked down to the unconscious Pokémon. This would be good. Better for everyone.

"We can tell him he came to town and collapsed being out for days." Alakazam said. He looked to Zener for her opinion and saw her eyes distance as if she had something on her mind. "Zener?"

"Can you do something about the memories of those who know what he's done?" Zener asked.

"What do you mean?" Mewtwo asked.

"He's hurt a lot of people and controlled them to think the Bariah as vermin. I would hate for him to be shown such hate for something he can't remember. I'd rather see him as the hero they all remember him as." Zener explained.

"Are you crazy?!" Vidar exclaimed.

"You don't think that's wrong? You beat the crap out of me and don't remember." Zener rebutted.

"But!" Vidar went to counter but had nothing. Zener was right. He did fight against her in attempt to take her life and he didn't remember. Well, didn't remember most of it. However, she didn't hate him because they were partners and for what he's done. Deep down he knew Zener could see that in Lucario too. He simply closed his mouth and nodded.

"I see. Selected ones shall keep their memories of his time here while others will not. Do not worry, those shall remain covered." Mewtwo said as his eyes glowed and bright light engulfed the area.

When Zener opened her eyes and looked to see everyone in the square at dawn. She could tell whose memories were tampered with as some of the Pokémon looked confused as to why they were there at this time and not in their beds. Those whose memories hadn't been erased looked around to find the others who shared the same fate.

"Zener?" Zener turned to see her partner.

"Vidar." Zener said as they just stared at each other.

"Is it...over?"

Zener looked around and saw smiling faces of the Pokémon she come to know as they were excited as the sun was rising to start another day they were all thankful for.

"Yeah, it is." Zener said as she and Vidar finally hugged.

As he opened his eyes he was surrounded by Pokémon with soft and warm smiles. This was a safe place and didn't need to be on his guard. The aura surrounding him was communal and friendly. Each Pokémon had a purpose and right he felt he was helped.

"Where am I?" Lucario asked sluggish as he opened his eyes.

"You were passing through our little town and passed out. We brought you here to recover your strength." Alakazam said.

"Thank you friend. Sorry for the trouble I have caused. However, I do not recall why I was coming this direction in the first place." Lucario questioned as he put a paw to his face in thought.

"You were coming to visit us." A voice said. They all turned around and saw a teal Feraligatr standing at the door. "My name is Tsunami and I called on assistance. The area which myself and several Pokémon take residence has been destroyed by a rogue. We needed help aiding everyone out and rebuilding. Relocating if it comes to it. Are you still willing to come with us?"

"Certainly. We shall leave once I have recovered some. We need to secure your residents before it is too late. I'm sorry that I have caused a delay."

"Think nothing of it." Tsunami said.

"Thank you friend." Lucario said with a bow before laying down to rest.

Zener waited outside until Tsunami exited the hut. She eyes him curiously before stepping up to speak with him.

"Are you sure about this?" Zener asked. Tsunami was the last one Zener expected to take in Lucario. Actually, they hadn't discussed what they were going to do with Lucario. Were they going to let him go or convince him to stay?

"Yes. I am willing to take him under my wing for the time being to see if he has truly changed. You have helped us so much and I would hate to burden you with this. I don't know Bariah will be wary of this decision, but hopefully this will start making amends." Tsunami explained.

"Then I will accept your decision." Zener said as she bowed to Tsunami.

"And I thank you for your decision to help us. If we didn't have your help we would have never made it this far. Finally we see an end to our cause."

"I have so much to thank you for too. We'll call it even." Zener said.

"Fine." Tsunami said ending it because he knew they'd be at all day. "I have to see about the recovery of my other members and pick up supplies. If I do not see you before then I wish you the best of luck in your future endeavors."

"Thank you and please keep up posted." Zener said before Tsunami walked away and seeing Vidar coming toward her. "Hey."

"Hi, I can't find him."

"Figured. Gengar did what he wanted and disappeared. I'm sure we'll see him again." Zener said. Zener looked at her partner seeing if he was going to laugh and agree with her. Instead, he looked troubled. "You okay?"

Vidar looked conflicted, but the turned to his partner and said, "Zener. I think we need to end the team."

"What?!"

 **AN: That's the end of the chapter! I hope you liked it. Not much longer left. Please leave a review and favorite/follow in the meantime. See you guys later! Bye friends!**


	15. Chapter 15

**AN: Keep this brief today since it's all at the end of the chapter. Hope you enjoy the chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Pokémon!**

Chapter 15

 _Vidar looked conflicted, but the turned to his partner and said, "Zener. I think we need to end the team."_

" _What?!"_

Zener's eyes were as shocked as her fur. What in the world did Vidar just say? End the team? Why? This entire ordeal with Lucario was not his fault. Was he upset that he hurt and couldn't face her anymore.

Zener finally stuttered out, "Why?"

"I don't have the right to call myself a member of this team or your partner." Vidar said as he looked away from her in guilt.

"What are talking about?" Zener asked. "You deserve it more than anyone. You stuck by me when no one else would. If this is about what happened that wasn't you. You fought beside in the end like I know you would have the entire time if given a choice."

"That doesn't change the fact I let you die!" Vidar screamed at Zener before he turned and ran away making jumps in his pace to quickly gain ground before she could attempt to follow.

"Oh Vidar." Zener said sadly.

* * *

There were times Vidar lived with Zener and other times he would live in his home in Overgrown Forest. Most of the time he was there in the trees. It was peaceful and he was the only one who lived there. Well, he used to be the only one who lived there. This time he was leaving and not coming back. Zener was the one who basically made this team for what it was. She needed a liability.

"Where are you going?" a voice called into the trees.

Vidar rolled his eyes and looked down to see Zener standing below his main tree looking up at him.

"Away from here."

"You're acting like a child." Zener said.

"A child would allow himself to be control and attack his best friend." Vidar grumbled.

"I'm pretty sure they did." Zener said. "Vidar. Even Alakazam, the strongest psychic I know was overpowered by Lucario's forces. You didn't kill me. Lucario did. He was the one who attacked me. Vidar why are you being so hard on yourself? Look at what you've done before, after, and even during the fight. You saved some many Pokémon before who look up to you. Caterpie and Diglett are just to name a few. During the fight I could see you trying to fight control and when you did you fought against Lucario. Vidar, forget my life! You almost lost yours! You think you would be lost without me! I wouldn't know what I'd do without you. Why can't you see without you that battle, would have ended differently. We would have lost."

"Nice speech Zener, but you're missing something." Vidar said standing on the branch.

"What?" Zener asked.

"The after?" Vidar asked. "What have I done in the after battle? Nothing."

"The future." Zener said. "What about missions from now? Who is going to protect us?"

"You are."

"No, I'm not. I'm stubborn and sometimes do things like this."

Vidar looked up and eyes widen to see a Thunderbolt coming at him. He felt some of the shock, but ultimately dodged the attack. He landed a couple yards away from Zener and turned to glare at her. Zener smirked at him as leaves fell around her head.

"What the?!" Vidar yelled at her.

"You're being an idiot." Zener stated.

Vidar looked at...his best friend. She had a point and she always made sure to call him out when he was being unreasonable. The famous Vidar stomach that he still never saw the healer for. Zener only went along because she was making fun of him. He was right. They're SparkBract. They have been through so much. That was Zener wouldn't feel any doubt about him and his abilities. He wasn't the only one who was controlled. Vidar shook his and smiled. Yeah, he was being an idiot. He then looked up thanking whoever that Zener was still here. What was that? That branch!

Vidar's yellow eyes widen as he put it all together. Zener's outburst caused a branch to become unstable to the point where it was hanging on by shreds of wood that was beginning to snap.

"Zener watch out!" Vidar screamed and smacked the falling branch away that then collided with another tree. He jumped off his tree before landing next to her looking over her fur. "Are you okay?"

"Fine. See, the future. I need you there to get me out of trouble. We need each other." Zener said as she looked up at her partner and smiled.

"Yeah, we do. Thanks." Vidar said as he pushed his partner.

"You're welcome."

"I'm glad you got turned into a Pokémon. I would have probably never met my best friend."

"Yah know, me too."

Vidar then cleared his throat and Zener looked at him skeptical. This was either really sappy, serious, or gossip. Vidar was known for gossip and always made sure to tell Zener.

"So as your best friend I feel the need to tell that you should know that Erebus likes you." Vidar said slyly.

"I know." Zener said.

"What?" Vidar said surprised.

"He tries to hide it, but I see it." Zener smirked.

"You're awful." Vidar commented. "Maybe it isn't good you are a Pokémon. Are you an evil one?"

"Nah. I don't want to help him. I'll wait for him." Zener said winking at her partner.

* * *

As the partners came back toward the square they saw two familiar green Pokémon coming toward them. They looked both happy and worried.

"What's wrong you two?" Vidar asked.

"Did you hear?" Metapod asked.

"There is other lands out there! Some of the others are going to leave and explore." Caterpie said.

"We were worried." Metapod said.

"About what?" Zener asked.

"Are you going over too?" Caterpie asked.

Zener and Vidar looked at one another. They hadn't talked about it and they didn't know about until now.

"Probably not." Zener answered.

"Huh?" the three questioned.

"We have so much here for us so going anywhere would put us back." Zener answered.

"Do you know who is going?" Vidar asked.

"I know Wigglytuff and his family were thinking about it. You know them and about making friends." Caterpie answered.

"Makes sense." The pair answered together.

"Nah. There is so much here. Maybe one day we'll leave, but not today." Zener said.

"Yay! Zener and Vidar are staying!" Caterpie and Metapod cheered.

"And we hope so for a while." Vidar said looking at Zener and smiling.

They both looked up to the sky and smiled. It was brand new day for them. Everything was going to change. So much was out there. Tons of Pokémon were out there to meet in the future and adventures. Didn't matter if it was true or not. All this was true enough for them.

 **AN: It's rather short, but this is the end of the story. We arrived at the final chapter. The second installment of the series of over! Woo! I don't know whether to cry or be happy. I'll be happy though. We'll see these characters again in the finale of the series. Hope you liked my little Easter egg ;). Thanks for reading and please tell what ya think in a review! It was pleasure to write for you!**

 **I have an announcement I'll put here and in my profile. The first of this series (and the first story I wrote on Fanfiction), Being of Darkness, will be rewritten to fit the series and basically override the sequel to that one, but keep some of the elements I liked and delete unnecessary characters and such. I hope you'll read it when it is up.**

 **See you next time!**

 **MKLG**


End file.
